


О житейских проблемах

by Elektra_Insain



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektra_Insain/pseuds/Elektra_Insain
Summary: Криштиану не был нелюдимым, интровертом или мизантропом, просто за свои тридцать три года и огромное количество переездов из страны в страну он навидался и наслушался всякого, чтобы убедиться: хочешь жить спокойно - живи там, где не будет соседей. Хотя за первые две недели проживания в этой квартире он не мог пожаловаться на какие-то проблемы, что-то подсказывало ему, что это затишье ненадолго.
Relationships: Federico Bernardeschi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> Почему бы, собственно, и не выложить его здесь?) Тем более что по этому пейрингу и так работ почти нет, надо хоть как-то продвигать свой ОТП в массы)))

Очередной напряжённый, полный переживаний день был позади. Сидя за рулём недавно купленной машины, направляясь домой, Криштиану занимался тем, чем любил заниматься всегда в это время - рефлексировал по поводу правильности сделанного им выбора работы. Многие друзья, знакомые, да даже члены семьи были крайне удивлены тем, что перспективный футболист, которого очень хотел бы видеть в своём составе далеко не один профессиональный клуб, вдруг решил положить болт на карьеру игрока и подался в тренеры детских и юношеских команд. Криштиану, без сомнения, очень любил детей, и идея готовить их к большому футболу первое время казалась ему чертовски привлекательной. 

Разумеется, пока он не окунулся в этот мир с головой и не испытал на своей шкуре, какими ходячими бедствиями бывают будущие звёзды топовых лиг Европы. Несмотря на то, что все они были выходцами из приличных, обеспеченных семей, в которых получили должное воспитание, на тренировках в зале и на поле они превращались в маленьких дьяволят, так и норовивших устроить какой-нибудь переполох. А разруливать всё, что они творили, приходилось именно Роналду, ведь в его прямые обязанности входило не только учить их играть в футбол, но ещё и следить за дисциплиной. Он уже не раз думал о том, что если бы не любовь к детям, независимо от их поведения, и, конечно, не зарплата, во много раз выше средней, возможно, он уже давно сбежал бы из этого локального сумасшедшего дома. 

Не очень-то радовала и необходимость жить на съёмной квартире ближайший год, но выбора Криштиану не оставили - покупать дом в Турине он не собирался, поскольку в его планы не входило осесть здесь насовсем, а на просьбу взять для него дом в аренду руководство клуба, с которым он сотрудничал, в вежливой форме показало ему кукиш, намекая на то, что это слишком дорого, и если он так хочет частный дом, то может снять его за свой счёт. Не сказать, что он был человеком жадным, но из аренды за свои средства и аренды за счёт клуба, разумеется, он выбрал второе. Пусть его и не устраивало жить в квартире на чёрте каком этаже, коим ему казался десятый, да ещё и мириться с наличием соседей, и именно этот аспект напрягал его больше всего. Нет, Криштиану не был нелюдимым, интровертом или мизантропом, просто за свои тридцать три года и огромное количество переездов из страны в страну он навидался и наслушался всякого, чтобы убедиться: хочешь жить спокойно - живи там, где не будет соседей. Хотя за первые две недели проживания в этой квартире он не мог пожаловаться на какие-то проблемы, что-то подсказывало ему, что это затишье ненадолго.

За всеми этими, не очень радужными мыслями, он не заметил как добрался до дома. 

Изначально Криштиану честно собирался потренироваться (благо, в квартире специально для него оборудовали небольшой спортзал), чтобы не выбиваться из графика, но, оказавшись в коридоре, он вдруг ощутил такую усталость, что пришёл к выводу, что один пропущенный день погоды для его физической формы не сделает. Вместо этого португалец решил расслабиться, принять тёплую ванну и, может быть, посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Сняв куртку и ботинки, Криштиану прошёл в гостиную, на ходу снимая рубашку и бросая её на ближайший стул. Обычно он не раскидывал вещи по квартире, но сегодня даже на то, чтобы повесить одежду в шкаф, он сил не нашёл.

Возлежание в ванне с успокаивающей лавандовой пеной затянулось почти на сорок минут, потому что Криштиану, неожиданно для себя самого, умудрился в ней задремать, и проснулся только когда вода уже остыла, и тело начало покрываться неприятными мурашками холода. Выйдя из ванной комнате в мягком махровом халате, он лёг на большую кровать, за которую был отдельно благодарен, и включил уже давно порекомендованную ему друзьями из клуба "Исчезнувшую", решив для себя, что остановится спустя полчаса. В конце концов, он так увлёкся просмотром, что пришёл в себя только на финальных титрах и обнаружил на часах 1:50 ночи. С грустью подумав о том, что ему опять не суждено как следует выспаться, ведь утренние тренировки начинаются в восемь, Роналду выключил телевизор, снял халат и, устроившись поудобнее, закрыл глаза и начал проваливаться в сон...

"Проваливание", в общем-то, долго не продлилось, потому что уже через несколько минут Криштиану едва ли не подскочил от жуткой долбёжки по ушам из квартиры этажом выше. Он резко сел в кровати и посмотрел на потолок полным ненависти взглядом. Естественно, он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что за музыка играла в данный момент у его соседей (да ему это было, по большому счёту, по барабану), но играла она настолько громко, что нормальный человек не то, что уснуть, думать будет не в состоянии. За пару минут перебрав в голове все известные ему матершинные ругательства на четырёх языках, Роналду лёг обратно в постель и постарался спрятаться от невыносимого шума, укрывшись подушкой. Однако спустя пару минут он понял, что это дохлый номер. Он откинул подушку в сторону и посмотрел на часы, висевшие на стене.

\- Десять минут третьего, они там охренели? – прорычал португалец и резко встал с кровати, хватая со стула халат.

Криштиану никогда бы не охарактеризовал себя как человека скандального. Наоборот, любые вопросы он пытался решить мирно, избегая конфликтов. И тем не менее, бывали в жизни такие ситуации, когда свирепел даже он. В основном это были именно те моменты, когда ему мешали спать – при его режиме те, кто был тому причиной, очень действовали ему на нервы… Чем сейчас собственно и занимался неугомонный сосед-меломан с верхнего этажа. Ещё не дойдя до входной двери своей квартиры, Криштиану уже успел придумать с полсотни самых изощрённых пыток, которым он подвергнет ту наглую морду, которая посмела нарушить его сон, независимо от того, кем окажется этот нарушитель покоя.

Выйдя на лестничную клетку уверенной походкой и забив на вероятность того, что он может кого-то встретить, Роналду направился на одиннадцатый этаж, по лестнице, поскольку ждать лифт у него не было никакого желания, с твёрдым намерением устроить скандал, а, возможно, и вызывать полицию. Или врезать своему соседу, которого он никогда прежде в глаза не видел.

Оказавшись у нужной двери, вычислить которую не составило никакого труда, он нажал на звонок. Никакой ответной реакции не последовало. Тогда Роналду глубоко вдохнул, дабы не лопнуть от злости прямо в коридоре, и не убирал палец с кнопки звонка в течение, наверное, двух минут, пока наконец не услышал щёлканье дверного замка. Когда дверь открылась, ему показалось, что его сейчас снесёт поток гитарных риффов, доносящихся из квартиры.

В дверном проёме стоял молодой парень, на вид лет двадцати пяти, с растрёпанными волосами, в майке и джинсах, его руки были сплошь забиты татуировками. 

«Почему я не удивлён», - окинув оценивающим взглядом виновника его проблем, подумал Криштиану, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против татуировок, просто в данный момент эта деталь почему-то взбесила его. Впрочем, о ней он забыл уже через пару секунд, когда перевёл взгляд с рук своего соседа на его лицо, и обнаружил просто неприличный до двух часов ночи блеск в глазах и довольную улыбку на губах. Однако улыбка тут же сползла с лица незнакомца, стоило ему встретиться взглядом с Криштиану, у которого на лице сейчас было написано, очевидно, всё, что он о нём думает. Парень вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Немного поздновато для гостей, нет?

Роналду, чтобы не взорваться прямо здесь, мысленно сосчитал до десяти и произнес:

\- Я ваш сосед.

\- Вы сверху или снизу?

\- Не рановато для таких вопросов? – оторопел на мгновенье португалец, но, поймав выразительный взгляд собеседника, осознал, что крупно облажался.

\- Вы сосед сверху или снизу?

\- А это имеет значение? - процедил сквозь зубы Криштиану.

\- В определенных ситуациях - да. Ладно, пропустим этот вопрос. Почему Вы беспокоите меня в, между прочим, третьем часу ночи? – молодой человек скрестил руки на груди и выжидательно посмотрел на Роналду, который готов был задохнуться от злости на подобную постановку вопроса.

\- Я? ВАС??? - он из последних сил держался, чтобы не начать кричать. - А Вам не приходит в голову что Вы в, между прочим, - он передразнил его интонацию, - третьем часу ночи слушаете какой-то взрывающий мозг кошмар так, что у меня в квартире разве что стёкла не трескаются?

Парень склонил голову на бок и теперь взирал на Криштиану со снисходительной полуулыбкой.

\- Честно говоря, нет.

\- Нет? Может быть, Вы не в курсе, что это, вообще-то, противозаконно посреди ночи слушать на полную катушку музыку и мешать соседям спать?

\- Это не на полную, - пробубнил он, пожав плечами, но Криштиану, к несчастью, это услышал.

\- Я немедленно вызываю полицию!

\- В связи с чем, интересно? – португальцу показалось, что над ним откровенно издеваются, и он находился сейчас просто на пике возмущения.

\- В связи с тем, что Вы нарушаете общественное спокойствие, - прорычал он.

\- А как вы собираетесь это доказывать? Музыку-то я выключу... А из всех жильцов, как я вижу, - наглый сосед театрально выглянул в коридор, затем с улыбкой посмотрел на Криштиану, - только у Вас одного проблемы с "нарушением общественного спокойствия".

Криштиану не нашелся, что на это ответить, мысленно матеря себя за собственную глупость – ведь гораздо проще было позвонить в полицию сразу, тогда этот засранец не успел бы выключить свою «адскую машину», и его поймали бы с поличным. Ему оставалось лишь продолжать смотреть на бессовестного парня уничтожающим взглядом. Тот, в свою очередь, оглядел его с ног до головы, усмехнулся (он решил не комментировать это) и, наконец, сказал:

\- Хорошо, я сделаю музыку потише, раз уж Вы так настаиваете.

\- О, благодарю Вас, милорд, - Криштиану с откровенной издевкой отвесил ему поклон и, напоследок сверкнув глазами, направился к лестнице.

Сосед проводил его нечитаемым взглядом, а затем закрыл дверь, возвращаясь в гостиную и убавляя звук на музыкальном центре. Будучи в полной уверенности, что проблема со скандальным соседом исчерпана, он сел на диван, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза, размышляя о том, почему же именно ему так не повезло с соседством. Он, конечно, слышал от соседей по площадке, что пару недель назад в квартиру на десятом въехал какой-то надменный самодовольный тип (откуда они знают, что он надменный и самодовольный, парень не уточнял), но не думал, что ему придётся лично убедиться в скверности характера этого нового соседа настолько скоро, да ещё и в такой ситуации. О том, что провоцирующей стороной оказался он сам, в голову ему не пришло. 

За всеми этими мыслями он не заметил, как начал погружаться в лёгкую дремоту, как вдруг неожиданный звонок в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть. Встав с дивана, он быстрым шагом направился к двери, и, вновь увидев на пороге всклокоченного, и ещё более злого соседа, сам был готов прийти в ярость.

\- Ну и какого лешего Вам надо на этот раз? Я вроде как убавил звук.

\- Ты... - начал цедить сквозь зубы Роналду, забив на то, что на «ты» они вроде как не переходили. - Из-за тебя я захлопнул входную дверь, а ключи забыл в квартире!

Криштиану стоически выдержал несколько секунд смеха в кулак от причины всех его сегодняшних бед. Взяв себя в руки, парень вновь уставился на него.

\- А почему ты с этой проблемой ко мне припёрся?

\- Потому что это произошло по твоей вине, - Криштиану скрестил руки на груди.

\- Да неужели? - саркастически усмехнулся юноша. - И что ты хочешь, чтоб я сделал? Пошёл и выбил дверь?

Криштиану, которого совершенно не прельщало стоять в одном халате посреди подъезда и препираться вместо того, чтобы спокойно спать в своей кровати, решил выбрать другую тактику и пропускать колкости, выдаваемые с завидным постоянством, мимо ушей, надеясь, что это поможет разрешить ситуацию побыстрее.

\- У тебя есть откуда позвонить? - он старался говорить как можно более спокойным тоном.

Сосед весело ухмыльнулся и направился в гостиную.

\- Зайди внутрь и закрой дверь! - крикнул он из комнаты, и Криштиану, за неимением выбора, повиновался. Через несколько мгновений парень вновь вышел в коридор и протянул ему телефон.  
\- А куда мне звонить? - спросил Роналду, осознавая, что не имеет представления, к кому может обратиться в такой деликатной ситуации, да ещё и посреди ночи.

\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь? – покачал головой парень, совершенно не помогая. - Я так полагаю, слесаря надо вызвать, чтобы вскрыть замок.

\- Я не знаю телеф... - договорить он не успел, потому как через секунду ему протянули лист бумаги, на котором в столбик были записаны "телефоны первой необходимости". - Какая удача, - с сарказмом проговорил Криштиану. 

\- Нет, я просто заранее был готов к тому, что ко мне среди ночи прибежит истеричный сосед, который захлопнет дверь своей квартиры и забудет при этом взять ключ.

На этот раз португалец улыбнулся.

\- Как тебя зовут? - поинтересовался он, набирая номер.

\- Федерико.

\- Федерико, и... всё?

\- По-моему, вполне достаточно, - похоже, сосед не очень-то жаждал общения.

Криштиану пожал плечами и затем приложил телефон к уху. Федерико не стал дожидаться, пока ему ответят, и направился на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.

\- Алло, здравствуйте. У меня захлопнулась входная дверь в квартиру, нужно вскрыть замок. Вы не могли бы... А... А пораньше нельзя? Ясно, спасибо.

\- И как успехи с вызовом слесаря? - Федерико выглянул из кухни и с интересом посмотрел на соседа.

\- Сказал, что не раньше семи утра...

\- Незадача... И что ты собираешься делать?

\- Остаться у тебя, пока слесарь не придет.

\- Что? – тут Федерико уже не смог остаться малоэмоциональным – он буквально поперхнулся воздухом от негодования.

\- А в чём проблема? - Криштиану скрестил руки на груди, облокотившись спиной о стену. - Кто был первопричиной всей этой ситуации? Ты. Значит, тебе и отдуваться.

\- Твоя наглость не имеет границ, - обалдело пробормотал Федерико, сверля Роналду взглядом.

\- Беру пример с тебя, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Одна загвоздка. Ты забыл спросить хозяина квартиры, можно ли тебе тут остаться до утра.

\- А куда я, по-твоему, должен идти?

\- В гостиницу, - Федерико пожал плечами.

\- Без денег, в халате и домашних тапках?

\- Да, не вариант, - он нервно хихикнул. - Позвонить кому-нибудь из родственников, друзей, я не знаю, знакомых.

\- Я телефоны наизусть не учу, - огрызнулся Криштиану.

\- Какой ты сложный тип, - парень покачал головой. - Чай будешь? – очевидно, принимая, хотя бы в эти минуты, своё поражение, предложил он.

\- Буду.

\- Кружка стоит на кухне на столе, там же конфеты и кексы, - Федерико пошёл в сторону спальни, - я тебе в гостиной на диване постелю.

Криштиану никак на это не отреагировал.

Приготовив неожиданному гостю постель, Федерико направился в спальню. Он переоделся в свободные шорты и футболку и уже собрался уютно устроиться под тёплым одеялом, как вдруг дверь в комнату распахнулась, и в неё молча вошёл Криштиану. Ни слова не говоря, он снял халат, оставаясь в одних боксерах, и сел на кровать, откидывая край одеяла.

\- По-моему, ты оборзел, - процедил сквозь зубы Федерико, исподлобья наблюдая за разворачивающейся картиной. - Я, кажется, сказал, что ты будешь спать на диване. 

\- Я не могу спать на диване, мне необходима максимально удобная поверхность, иначе мышцы будут ныть, - совершенно спокойно ответил Роналду, выводя соседа из равновесия. - Ты всё это спровоцировал, вот и терпи теперь.

Если бы этот Федерико знал, как он чувствовал себя в глубине души, то определённо был бы решительнее и выставил бы его за дверь с пинка – так неловко Криштиану не было, наверное, со времён школы. И всё же он принял решение, что раз уж ему испортили возможность поспать и набраться сил перед завтрашней тренировкой и очередной порцией сдохших нервных клеток, то и он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы тому, кто виноват в этом, жизнь малиной не казалась.

\- Слушай, может, тебе тогда сразу на мне жениться, чтоб был законный повод и возможность иметь мне мозг каждый день, что однажды ты по моей вине захлопнул дверь, забыв ключи? - злобно проговорил Федерико.

Криштиану улёгся на кровать и с улыбкой уставился на парня.

\- Ну а почему бы, собственно, и нет. Выйдешь за меня?

\- Если когда-нибудь выживу из ума - обязательно, - фыркнул он и поднялся с кровати.

\- Ты куда?

\- В гостиную.

\- Да ладно, можешь остаться, я спокойно сплю.

\- О, спасибо, конечно, за разрешение, - с издёвкой произнес Федерико, - но я пока ещё не дошёл до того, чтобы ложиться в постель с малознакомым мужиком в одних трусах.  


Криштиану прыснул. Парень ещё раз глянул на него и покинул спальню. Португалец откинулся на подушку и закинул руки за голову. Сна теперь не было ни в одном глазу, поэтому он погрузился в размышления. И чем больше он думал, тем неудобнее ему становилось перед своим новым знакомым. По сути дела, отчасти это и его вина. Если бы он не взвинтился с самого начала, тогда он не забыл бы ключ от квартиры, не поцапался с Федерико и не действовал бы ему на нервы своим присутствием сейчас. Вспомнив сверкающие яростью зелёные глаза, Криштиану улыбнулся. Что-то в нём было... Что-то притягательное. Хотелось узнать его поближе. Ну, как минимум, извиниться.

Подумав об этом, Криштиану поднялся с кровати и, накинув халат, пошел в гостиную. Федерико лежал на боку, подложив ладони под щёку, и сейчас выглядел настолько трогательно и беззащитно, что не верилось, что это создание буквально полчаса назад язвило так, что уши в трубочку сворачивались.

\- Федерико... - тихо позвал Роналду, присев на корточки у дивана.

\- Я больше местами меняться не буду, - сквозь сон пробормотал парень, поворачиваясь на спину.

\- Я хотел извиниться, если честно.

Возможно, эти слова произвели на него настолько неизгладимое впечатление, что он открыл глаза и принял сидячее положение, уставившись на своего соседа.

\- И часто тебя начинает по ночам мучить совесть в подобных ситуациях? – к удивлению Криштиану, в его голосе не было даже намёка на злость или обиду.

\- Начнём с того, что не так часто я попадаю в подобные ситуации, - усмехнулся в ответ португалец, рассматривая лицо Федерико, освещаемое светом от настольной лампы, которую он не выключил. – Тем не менее, получилось по-идиотски и не очень вежливо.

Федерико ответил на эти слова не сразу. Вероятно, о чём-то размышлял.

\- Ладно, если быть честным, началось-то всё не с тебя.

\- Приятно, что ты это понимаешь, - не удержался Криштиану от шпильки, надеясь, что она заставит соседа испытать чувство стыда, но на деле всё получилось совершенно не так, как он ожидал.

\- Сейчас будет менее приятно: если хочешь жить в мире – покупай беруши, потому что, к твоему сожалению, я от своих привычек из-за одного склочного соседа отказываться не собираюсь.  


Сказать, что Криштиану охренел от этого заявления – значит, ничего не сказать. Думал ли он, что когда-нибудь ему придётся столкнуться с подобным нахальством? Определённо, нет. Однако он не мог не спросить.

\- Почему прошлые две недели в твоей квартире стояла блаженная тишина, и ты никому не мешал спать?

\- Меня не было дома, - пожал плечами Федерико, - я музыкант, если ты вдруг не понял, и мы сейчас работаем над альбомом, ночевали в студии практически всё время. Больше такого не будет.

\- То есть теперь я буду вынужден терпеть этот кошмар на постоянной основе? – Криштиану даже на ноги подскочил от понимания, какая перспектива ждёт его впереди. Он не знал, как сейчас выглядит, но по лицу Федерико, который окинул его взглядом с головы до ног и вдруг как-то слишком двусмысленно заулыбался, понял, что что-то не так. Этим «не так» оказался халат, распахнувшийся так подло и не вовремя.

\- Ты так и не представился, между прочим.

\- Криш, - на автомате Роналду выдал сокращение своего имени, чувствуя, что кончики ушей начинают гореть. Нет, он не стеснялся своего тела, более того, не раз он становился моделью для фотосессий, позируя в одном нижнем белье – он считал своё тело очень привлекательным, и ему нравились направленные на него жадные взгляды. Но сейчас ситуация была совершенно другой – он находился в чужой квартире, один на один с практически незнакомым парнем, который совершенно однозначно его заинтриговал, хоть и был невероятной занозой в заднице – всё это заставляло его чувствовать себя подростком, впервые уединившимся с симпатичной девчонкой. 

\- Отличная фигурка, Криш, - без тени смущения проговорил Федерико, словно произносит нечто подобное каждый день, именно при таких обстоятельствах. После чего продолжил, - но сейчас уже поздновато для таких предложений – хочется хоть немного поспать. Так что спокойной ночи.

Не оставив шокированному португальцу даже шанса на ответ, парень выключил лампу и лёг обратно на диван, демонстративно повернувшись спиной. Криштиану ничего не оставалось, кроме как сжать кулаки, чтобы не отвесить ему затрещину и, поднявшись на ноги, уйти в спальню, чтобы с грехом пополам поспать хотя бы пару часов.

Биологический будильник поднял его в шесть-пятнадцать, и больше он заснуть уже не мог. Сев на постели, Роналду прислушался: в квартире стояла полная тишина.

«Вероятно, он ещё спит», - подумал Криштиану, после чего встал с кровати, накинул многострадальный халат и вышел из спальни предельно тихо, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Федерико. Он не знал даже приблизительно, во сколько его соседу необходимо вставать, и поэтому постарался сделать всё возможное, чтобы не стать причиной его незапланированного пробуждения. Ситуация прошедшей ночи начала уже помаленьку сглаживаться в его мыслях, и он постепенно приходил к выводу, что по сути, ничего катастрофического, как бы то ни было, не произошло. Оставалось только дождаться слесаря, который вскроет замок, и можно будет с облегчением вздохнуть, выбросив всё случившееся из головы, как страшный сон. Впрочем, неохотно признавался себе португалец, выбрасывать из головы Федерико ему не очень-то хотелось.

Решив, что ему стоит хоть как-то отблагодарить парня за, какую-никакую, но всё-таки помощь, Криштиану направился на кухню с целью сообразить простенький завтрак. Увы, с приготовлением пищи он всегда был не в ладах, однако иного способа выразить свою признательность он не придумал. Обнаружив в холодильнике спартанский минимум продуктов, Роналду взялся готовить омлет, который, как ему казалось, у него получалось вполне сносно. Едва он закончил на кухне, как раздался звонок в домофон. Он как можно быстрее снял трубку, даже не подумав, что это может быть кто-то из знакомых Федерико. По счастью, это оказался слесарь, который, как и было обещано, приехал в семь часов. Открыв дверь подъезда, Криштиану затянул пояс халата потуже – недоразумений подобных вчерашнему, он не горел желанием допускать, заглянул в гостиную, где мирно посапывал Федерико, свернувшись калачиком и сбросив одеяло на пол. Несколько долгих мгновений португалец окидывал его заинтересованным взглядом, приходя к выводу, что он тоже «вполне ничего», а затем направился в коридор и покинул квартиру соседа, предварительно захлопнув за собой дверь.

Было бы большим преувеличением сказать, что день прошёл гладко, но Криштиану был благодарен Всевышнему хотя бы за то, что не уснул прямо на футбольном поле. Стоя. Во время тренировки. Дети сегодня, будто поняв его плачевное состояние, вели себя на редкость собрано и примерно, выполняли чётко все указания, не препирались друг с другом, и вообще отлично поработали. Это радовало.

Добравшись до дома на такси – он не рискнул садиться за руль, боясь вырубиться посреди дороги – Криштиану с удивлением обнаружил небольшой свёрнутый листок бумаги, просунутый между дверью и косяком. В подъезде, надо заметить, стояла гробовая тишина. Португалец взял записку, открыл дверь и, едва войдя в квартиру, развернул листок, чтобы узнать, кто и зачем её оставил.

«Польщён такой заботой с твоей стороны, но готовишь ты просто отвратительно. Во избежание отравления твоей стряпнёй предлагаю безопасный приём пищи. В паре кварталов отсюда есть отличный ресторанчик. В субботу, зайду за тобой в восемь, надеюсь, время устроит. Феде.»

Криштиану даже не заметил, как расплылся в улыбке, дочитывая последние предложения. Он подумал о том, что чертовски правильно сделал, пойдя вчера разбираться с нерадивым соседом самостоятельно.


	2. Часть II

Время, будто издеваясь над ним, начало тянуться предательски медленно, и каждый проживаемый день вполне мог бы сойти за два, а то и за три. Криштиану не знал толком, был ли виной тому ставший неожиданно крайне напряжённым график тренировок, потому что у его команды близились важные соревнования, или же это происходило из-за того, что он, не отдавая самому себе в этом отчёта, с нетерпением ждёт субботы. Или просто не хотел себе признаваться в том, что действительно очень хочет вновь увидеться с Федерико. В какой-то степени это казалось глупостью, ведь он мог в любой момент подняться на этаж выше, позвонить в дверь – и вот, они встретились. Но каждый раз, когда Криштиану чувствовал зарождающийся порыв сделать этот шаг, что-то его неизменно останавливало: то телефонный звонок, то закипевший чайник, о котором он уже и думать забыл, то собственная… трусость? Роналду не мог объяснить, почему он так нервничал каждый раз, когда начинал думать о том, почему бы ему не наведаться в гости к соседу сверху. Это непонимание его раздражало до глубины души, но как бороться с этим чувством, когда у тебя начинает сосать под ложечкой от одной только мысли о том, чтобы нанести визит, он не имел представления. 

Поэтому Криштиану занимал себя тем, что в свободное от работы время, коего оставалось не так уж много, шарился в интернете в поисках какой бы то ни было информации об этом парне, что было довольно проблематично, зная лишь его имя, да неосознанно пытался подмечать для себя, когда Федерико покидает квартиру и когда возвращается. Конечно, четырёх дней, что отделяли его от грядущей субботы, было недостаточно, чтобы понять полный распорядок дня соседа, зато вполне хватило на то, чтобы, после, в общей сложности, нескольких часов поисков найти довольно невзрачный интернет-сайт малоизвестной итальянской рок-группы с не очень-то оригинальным названием «Infero», и обнаружить среди анкет её участников фотографию с уже знакомым ему привлекательным лицом. Увы, информативностью об участниках групп их сайт не отличался. В профиле Федерико, как и остальных музыкантов, был минимум данных, только имя и сценический псевдоним Fedo* – Криштиану не удержался от смешка, подумав о том, что это слово, пожалуй, будет последним, которым можно охарактеризовать этого парня – зато был указан возраст и инструмент, на котором он играет. Для Роналду не было удивительным ни то, что Федерико двадцать четыре, ни то, что играет он на гитаре – не то чтобы он был большим специалистом в музыкантах, но ему практически сразу подумалось, что этот итальянец просто создан для того, чтобы быть гитаристом.

Впрочем, гораздо больше указанной информации Криштиану привлекло само фото его соседа, и теперь он имел возможность как следует его рассмотреть, не боясь услышать пару неудобных вопросов или наткнуться на непонимающий взгляд. Притягательных серо-зелёных глаз. Португалец мысленно изумился тому, почему он сразу не заметил, насколько красивые у Федерико глаза. Но он почти сразу оправдал этот промах тем, что в тот момент он был слишком на взводе, чтобы подмечать подобные детали. Зато сейчас ему представился отличный шанс наверстать упущенное. Поразмышляв пару минут, Криштиану сохранил фотографию на ноутбук, уверяя себя, что это «просто на всякий случай». Какой именно «всякий случай» он подразумевал под этим, он и сам не знал, да и не стал утруждать себя тем, чтобы его придумать – в конце концов, никто, кроме него, не увидит, что сохранено у него на компьютере, и не спросит, зачем.

Помимо прочего, Роналду отметил, что на протяжении всех этих дней в квартире итальянца было совершенно тихо – никакой убийственно громкой музыки, кутежа или чего-то подобного. И он невольно задавался вопросом, почему вдруг настало такое затишье, ведь то, что Федерико приходил домой каждый вечер, Криштиану знал наверняка – и даже чувствовал себя без пяти минут сталкером, оставалось разве что завести блокнот и фиксировать в нём все передвижения соседа. Однако от этого португалец, к его собственному облегчению, был далёк. По крайней мере, пока.

Пятница выдалась на редкость отвратительной, практически начисто стирая настроение радостного предвкушения, с которым Криштиану с утра появился на футбольном поле. Двое ребят из его команды – Андреа и Марко - умудрились учинить драку прямо посреди тренировки, а чуть позже в неё оказалось вовлечено ещё четверо, хотя никакого отношения к причине потасовки они не имели. Причина же была банальной и, по скромному мнению самого Роналду, несерьёзной – девчонка, которая нравилась Марко, предпочла ему Андреа. Чем нанесла первому тяжелейшую, по его собственным словам, рану. Криштиану не сказать что любил выступать в роли няньки, но когда ему удалось разнять мальчишек, уже успевших навешать друг другу тумаков, на него буквально вывалили все свои сердечные переживания, и он, мысленно молясь, чтобы сегодняшний день побыстрее подошёл к концу, с крайне сопереживающим видом выслушал сначала одного, потом второго, дежурно посоветовал не рушить дружбу из-за девушки, потому что когда они станут знаменитыми футболистами, у них от поклонниц отбоя не будет, после чего вырвался на целых пятнадцать минут на перерыв, чтобы побыть в гордом одиночестве и передохнуть. 

Однако на этом проблемы не закончились. Когда до конца тренировки оставалось каких-то жалких полчаса, один из ключевых игроков команды потянул мышцу, неудачно пробежавшись до мяча. Криштиану, разумеется, сразу же позвал врача и позвонил родителям, которые, разумеется, едва услышав о том, что их драгоценный сын травмировался, повесили на тренера всех собак, заявив, что он безответственный и не в состоянии уследить за своими подопечными. Португалец в крайней вежливой форме постарался объяснить, что не может контролировать каждое движение каждого игрока на поле, и в спорте от повреждений никто не застрахован, но к его доводам женщина на другом конце провода прислушиваться не собиралась. Впрочем, слушая её, Криштиану к собственному стыду ловил себя на мысли, что ему несколько по барабану всё, что она вопит ему в ухо. Он так же вежливо свернул не приносящую ему никакого удовольствия беседу, понимая, что ему всё равно придётся теперь ждать, пока эти самые родители приедут в центр и, скорее всего, зайдут на второй круг.

Но добила Криштиану новость от врача о том, что травма не позволит мальчику принять участие в ближайшем матче. Роналду захотелось забиться в уголок в раздевалке и немножко повыть. Конечно, он попытался успокоить себя тем, что дерьмо случается, но для одного дня этого дерьма оказалось слишком много. В связи с этим он на пятнадцать минут раньше завершил тренировочный день, отпустив всех ребят домой, дождался, когда получившего травму подопечного заберёт мать, которая, как ни странно, удержалась от дополнительных комментариев в адрес португальца, и только после этого отправился домой, эмоционально вымотанный до предела.

В течение двух часов Криштиану торчал в спортзале, доводя себя до полного физического изнеможения, чтобы ни о чём, кроме душа и мягкой кровати, не думать, но получалось не очень успешно. Настроение было скверным, и одинокий вечер за тяганием штанги никоим образом его улучшению не способствовал. Душ и просмотр фильма после тоже не помогли. В конце концов, Криштиану начал косо поглядывать в сторону холодильника, размышляя о том, что в нём есть бутылка неплохого белого вина, и может быть, именно оно поможет ему расслабиться, но он волевым решением вынудил себя от этой мысли отказаться, переключившись на другую – завтра суббота, и он снова увидится с Федерико. 

Шальной порыв подняться на этаж выше и позвонить в дверь, чтобы не ждать до завтра, он задушил в зародыше – всё-таки полпервого ночи не самое подходящее время для визита. Вспомнив, в какое время они пересеклись впервые и познакомились, Криштиану хохотнул. Но повторять этот опыт в его планы не входило. Зато именно сейчас он впервые пожалел, что не взял у своего соседа номер телефона – он бы не отказался пообмениваться с ним смсками, даже о какой-нибудь ерунде. С отсутствием возможности это сделать пришлось смириться. Как и с тем, что единственным выходом из положения было лечь спать. Что Криштиану и сделал, радуясь своему умению засыпать за десять минут.

Новый день встретил Роналду ясной погодой и солнечными лучами, бьющими прямо в глаза, потому что он забыл закрыть шторы. Матерясь себе под нос из-за не самого приятного пробуждения, да ещё и за полчаса до звонка будильника, он поднялся с кровати и первым делом направился в ванную, где под прохладным душем проснулся окончательно и вспомнил, что вечером его ждёт волнующая встреча с соседом в ресторане. 

Эта мысль не отпускала его на протяжении всего дня. Криштиану до сих пор не мог ответить себе на вопрос, чем же этот Федерико так сильно его зацепил, с учётом всей ситуации их знакомства и того, что они практически не пообщались в ту весёлую ночь. Однако факт оставался фактом – португалец был заинтересован и, что было ему самому в новинку, взволнован. Это волнение вылилось в целый час копания в собственном гардеробе в поисках одежды, в которой он будет смотреться максимально выигрышно. Не то чтобы он планировал клеить Федерико… Хотя не признаться себе в том, что эта мысль была весьма и весьма заманчивой, Криштиану не мог. В конце концов выбор пал на лаконичную классику – чёрную водолазку с высоким воротом и тёмно-синие зауженные джинсы. Покрутившись у зеркала и отправив куда подальше мысль о том, что он ведёт себя как барышня, собирающаяся на свидание, Криштиану остался доволен своим внешним видом. Ещё пятнадцать минут ушло у него на попытки уложить волосы, которые он в конечном итоге просто зачесал назад, зафиксировав импровизированную причёску гелем.

Федерико оказался образцом пунктуальности – звонок в дверь раздался ровно в восемь часов, когда Криштиану, полностью собранный, нервно расхаживал по гостиной, крутя в руках мобильный.  
«И когда только ты успел стать таким неврастеником, КриРо», - мрачно подумал он, направляясь к двери с ощущением того, как от волнения засосало под ложечкой. 

Криштиану сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и только после этого открыл дверь. Стоявший на пороге Федерико широко улыбнулся, едва его увидев, и португалец не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, беглым взглядом окидывая соседа с ног до головы. Массивные ботинки, чёрные джинсы, синяя рубашка на выпуск и кожаная косуха – Федерико смотрелся невероятно гармонично в таком стиле, и Криштиану собрался высказаться об этом, но сосед его опередил, казалось бы, совершенно тривиальным «Отлично выглядишь», но Роналду хватило и этого, чтобы вдруг почувствовать то же самое смущение, которое он испытал, когда предстал перед Федерико в распахнутом халате несколько дней назад. И аутотренинг из разряда «ты же мужик, держи себя в руках», как назло, почему-то именно сегодня не действовал. Что ж, вечер предстоял весьма непростой.

\- Будем добираться пешком? – поинтересовался Криштиану, пока они спускались на первый этаж. 

\- У меня есть другое предложение, - ответил итальянец. – Если, конечно, ты не страдаешь мотофобией.

\- В каком… - Роналду не успел закончить вопрос, видя, как Федерико, едва оказавшись на улице, направился к стоявшему неподалёку от подъезда чёрному байку с логотипом Harley-Davidson на бензобаке. Это было настолько же предсказуемо, насколько неожиданно. Конечно, можно было догадаться, что такой парень, как Федерико со всеми своими увлечениями и предпочтениями (по крайней мере, теми, о которых Криштиану знал) будет ездить именно на мотоцикле, но увидеть эту картину воочию всё равно оказалось внезапно и, чего греха таить, весьма волнующе. 

Увлечённый разглядыванием наполированного до блеска байка, Криштиану не сразу обратил внимание на то, что его самого в этот момент очень пристально рассматривают, и он сперва почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, а уже потом его заметил. Федерико, похоже, был доволен произведённым эффектом, потому как уголки его губ были приподняты в улыбке, а в глазах плясали огоньки лукавства. В любой другой ситуации Криштиану назвал бы происходящее «показухой», но по отношению к соседу у него бы язык не повернулся.

\- Ну что, готов прокатиться с ветерком? – спросил Федерико, протягивая Роналду шлем. Португалец подошёл ближе и взял его, усмехаясь, чуть нервно.

\- Думаю, попробовать можно.

Надевая шлем и устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденье следом за Федерико, он параллельно пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз ездил с кем-то на мотоцикле и какие от этого испытывал эмоции. Однако, после того как он перебрал последние десять лет своей жизни, Криштиану плюнул на это дело, оставляя лишь надежду на то, что Федерико хорошо управляется с байком, и они не улетят под какой-нибудь грузовик, так и не доехав до ресторана. Он постарался максимально удобно устроиться на сиденье, после чего, отбросив появившиеся на долю секунды сомнения, обхватил руками талию Феде, стараясь не сжимать слишком сильно. И почему-то он был уверен, что итальянец улыбнулся в ответ на это действие.

К огромному облегчению Роналду, его сосед оказался отличным водителем, и небольшая поездка, занявшая от силы минут пятнадцать, доставила ему немалое удовольствие. В какой-то момент он даже подумал о том, чтобы предложить забить на ресторан и просто покататься по вечернему Турину, но всё же пришёл к выводу, что не стоит рушить планы, тем более, - Криштиану осознал это только оказавшись у места назначения, - он за весь день практически ничего не съел и жутко проголодался.

Ресторан, выбранный Федерико, был довольно уютным и милым, Криштиану был бы рад добавить к его описанию и слово «тихий», однако это не представлялось возможным – в субботний вечер многие хотели провести время за ужином вне дома, поэтому все столики были либо заняты, либо зарезервированы. Подошедший официант уточнил у Федерико номер бронирования, а затем проводил их к нужному месту – у окна, поодаль от остальных столиков, Криштиану не мог не признать, что был очень рад этому факту. Первым делом они пробежались по меню, решив сразу определиться с заказом и не тянуть время. Когда очередь дошла до напитков, португалец спросил:

\- Будем пить вино или обойдёмся чем-то безалкогольным? – Федерико оторвался от меню и перевёл взгляд на него.

\- Я не очень люблю алкоголь, да и я за рулём, если помнишь, обидно будет закончить наш с тобой вечер под каким-нибудь грузовиком, - Криштиану нервно усмехнулся, во всех красках представив подобную ситуацию, и коротко кивнул, решая для себя, что тоже воздержится от крепких напитков. В конце концов он выбрал апельсиновый сок.

\- Итак, Криш, чем ты занимаешься помимо того, что забываешь ключи в квартире, идя ругаться с соседями? – поинтересовался Федерико, когда заказ был сделан и официант удалился на кухню.

\- Ты теперь планируешь припоминать мне это при каждом удобном случае? – Роналду изобразил крайнюю степень недовольства, чем вызвал у своего соседа улыбку. – Я тренирую детские футбольные команды.

\- Ого, - итальянец моментально оживился, - это здорово. Я люблю футбол. А почему ты выбрал именно детские команды?

\- Когда-то мне казалось это хорошей идеей… - Криштиану не сумел сдержать тяжёлый вздох, невольно вспоминая события вчерашнего дня. Но, заметив долю скепсиса в глазах Федерико, тут же исправился, - мне нравится моя работа, не подумай. Просто иногда дети бывают такими….

\- Занозами в заднице, - закончил за него Федерико, и Криштиану хохотнул, думая о том, что это очень точная характеристика некоторых его подопечных.

\- Родители, честно говоря, тоже. Но в целом меня всё более чем устраивает. 

\- Наверное, это самое главное. Я тоже когда-то занимался футболом. Даже планировал стать профессиональным игроком, посещал футбольную академию, и всё такое.

\- Почему же не стал? – итальянец на пару мгновений опустил глаза и немного погрустнел. Криштиану испугался того, что полез во что-то очень личное. Но Федерико опроверг его мысли, снова смотря на него и отвечая на заданный вопрос.

\- Проблемы со здоровьем не позволили. Так или иначе, я нашёл занятие по душе – музыка. У нас своя группа. Масштаб, конечно, не как у Lacuna Coil, но свой слушатель тоже есть. Я играю на гитаре.

\- Я знаю, - выпалил вдруг Криштиану, и только по изумлённому взгляду соседа понял, что только что весьма по-идиотски прокололся.

\- Откуда? – вопрос на несколько секунд поставил португальца в тупик. Он начал судорожно вспоминать, видел ли в квартире Федерико гитару или хоть какой-то намёк на то, на каком именно инструменте играет этот парень, приходя к выводу, что ничего такого ему на глаза не попадалось. Пауза затягивались, придумать хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобное объяснение не выходило, и Криштиану решил признаться честно.

\- Я нашёл сайт твоей группы, - проговорил он, ощущая себя так неловко, словно его поймали за подглядыванием в женской душевой. – Не спрашивай, как, - по одному ему известным причинам добавил Роналду. Федерико хмыкнул.

\- Мне гораздо интереснее, зачем.

\- Захотелось узнать какую-нибудь информацию о тебе, - Криштиану, понимая, что пути назад уже нет, принял решение пустить всё на самотёк и просто плыть по течению.

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы просто подняться на этаж выше и спросить у меня обо всём, что тебе интересно, - и без того очевидный аргумент, проговорённый Федерико вслух, заставил португальца чувствовать себя ещё большИм дураком, чем ещё пару минут назад. Он подсознательно ждал, что сосед сейчас выдаст какую-нибудь крайне язвительную реплику в его адрес, и вечер можно будет считать законченным, однако вместо колкостей он произнёс, - впрочем, мне приятно, что ты пытался что-то обо мне разузнать, пусть и немного странным способом.

Роналду был искренне рад появлению официанта, несущего на подносе заказанные ими блюда – это означало, что неловкую беседу на какое-то время можно было прекратить. Следующие пятнадцать минут мужчины провели в молчании, уделив всё внимание принесённой еде. Федерико, подумалось Криштиану, похоже тоже весь день ходил голодом - с таким аппетитом он ел. Незаметно наблюдая за его движениями, за тем, как он прикрывает глаза, очевидно, наслаждаясь выбранной едой, за тем, как протирает салфеткой соблазнительные губы, Криштиану очень пожалел о том, что не заказал ничего крепче сока. Ему бы это сейчас ой как не повредило. 

Когда с ужином было покончено, Федерико глубоко вздохнул и перевёл взгляд к окну (давая Роналду возможность оценить его красивый профиль). 

\- Ты всегда жил в Турине? – желая хоть как-то заполнить возникшую между ними, не очень удобную, по крайней мере, для него, тишину, спросил Криштиану. 

Итальянец, не поворачиваясь к нему, ответил:

\- Нет, я родом из Тосканы, в Турин переехал пару лет назад. Захотелось жить самостоятельно, - вновь обратив взгляд на Роналду, он задал встречный вопрос, - а ты откуда?

\- Португалия, но сейчас я там бываю не так часто. Вообще, работа обязывает меня жить в разных странах, в зависимости от контрактов.

\- И где ты уже успел пожить?

\- Англия, Испания, и теперь Италия.

\- Неплохо, - мечтательно улыбнулся Федерико, - я мечтаю когда-нибудь заработать достаточно, чтобы отправиться в большое долгое путешествие.

\- Кругосветное?

\- Для начала хотя бы по Европе и близлежащим островам, - Криштиану понимающе кивнул. Та неловкость, которая сопровождала начало их разговора, постепенно растворялась, и ему показалось, что даже дышать стало как-то легче. 

Вопрос о путешествиях плавно перетёк в беседу о любимых и нелюбимых городах и странах, потом снова вернулся к теме футбола, заставляя потерять счёт времени. Впрочем, Роналду всё-таки поставил себе мысленный плюсик, когда посреди разговора про национальный итальянский чемпионат вспомнил о том, что надо попросить у Федерико номер телефона. Сосед весело усмехнулся, вероятно, изо всех сил сдерживаясь от напоминания, что они живут на соседних этажах, но свой номер в протянутый ему смартфон всё же записал. 

\- Ого, уже половина двенадцатого, - не скрывая удивления, сказал Федерико, глядя на дисплей прежде чем передать его обратно Криштиану. Португалец не менее ошарашенно посмотрел на часы, и убедившись в том, что они действительно проговорили больше двух часов. Он не успел даже рта открыть, чтобы поинтересоваться у Федерико, не намёк ли это на то, что пора заканчивать, как итальянец опередил его вопросом, - у тебя завтра нет утренней тренировки?

\- Нет, завтра, слава Богу, выходной, - ответил Криштиану, пока не совсем понимая, куда клонит его сосед. – У тебя есть какие-то предложения? – получилось куда более заигрывающе, чем он рассчитывал, поэтому он мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник.

\- Да, есть. Не хочешь покататься по ночному Турину?

Криштиану никогда не был большим любителем скоростей, мотогонок, да и ночных поездок, если честно, тоже, но сейчас он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что придётся пересмотреть своё отношение ко всему этому. На дорогах сейчас машин было куда меньше, чем днём, это давало огромное преимущество и без того маневренному байку, и Федерико уже не осторожничал со скоростью, выжимая из своего стального коня, казалось, всё, что было возможно. Даже несмотря на шлем, защищающий голову, в ушах шумел ветер. А в крови бурлил адреналин, ударяя в голову при каждом крутом повороте, заставляя что есть сил вцепляться руками в крепкий подтянутый торс, и Криштиану казалось, что даже через несколько слоёв ткани он ощущает жар, исходящий от чужого тела. Федерико был не просто хорош в обращении с мотоциклом, они были словно единым целым, и казалось, что в этом есть что-то вроде магии. Они обгоняли периодически попадающиеся на пути автомобили, петляли по узким улочкам, через какое-то время возвращаясь обратно на шоссе, и Криштиану вдруг поймал себя на мысли – «не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось».

Он не ожидал того, насколько притягательным окажется Федерико. Заставив почувствовать себя идиотом в самом начале вечера, в итоге он пробудил в Роналду целую гамму эмоций. Сначала простая человеческая симпатия, которая чуть позже разбавилась зарождающимся влечением к нему как к мужчине, а теперь Криштиану казалось, что он и вовсе начинает терять голову от этого парня, к которому сейчас прижимается всем телом, подсознательно опасаясь упасть. И почему-то он совершенно не жалел ни об одной из этих эмоций, наоборот, они нравились ему. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Федерико испытывает если не то же самое, то нечто похожее. 

Возможность проверить это выпала совсем скоро – датчик топлива на байке был почти на нуле, а ближайшая заправка находилась гораздо дальше, чем хотелось бы. Пришлось возвращаться. Криштиану был уверен, что как только они остановятся, и он ступит на землю, он снова вернётся в своё прежнее состояние, и от тех диких ощущений и собственной уверенности не останется и следа. Как же он ошибался. Стоило ему вновь встретиться глазами с Федерико, когда тот снял шлем, он осознал, что едва ли дело было только в огромной скорости, на которой они ехали и потенциальном риске для жизни. Адреналин по-прежнему струился по венам, а один только взгляд на немного растрёпанного соседа вынудил понять, да и принять как данность – до падения в пропасть остался всего один шаг. И Криштиану, с поразительной для себя лёгкостью, сделал его, едва закрылись двери лифта.

Он не собирался анализировать, правильно ли поступает, а бешено колотящееся сердце, стук которого отдавался в ушах, словно заглушило все посторонние звуки. Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, он резко прижал Федерико к стенке и впился в его губы, не сразу понимая, что не встречает сопротивления. Напротив, итальянец ответил на поцелуй практически моментально, вцепляясь пальцами в ворот куртки Криштиану, притягивая его ещё ближе к себе. Они пропустили момент, когда лифт остановился на десятом этаже, возвращаясь в реальность только когда двери открылись повторно на одиннадцатом, где находилась квартира Федерико. 

Ни один из них не проронил ни слова, да и нужны ли были какие-то комментарии, когда даже воздух между ними словно искрился. Федерико лишь со второго раза попал ключом в замок – у него подрагивали руки, - тихо выругался на итальянском, после чего распахнул дверь, заходя в коридор и буквально затаскивая несопротивляющегося Роналду за собой. Он вложил, казалось, всю силу в то, чтобы захлопнуть входную дверь, совершенно наплевав на реакцию соседей на подобные фортеля, и уже в следующий момент Криштиану оказался прижатым к этой самой двери, а Федерико в нетерпении прильнул к его губам, возобновляя прерванный по необходимости поцелуй, без какого-либо стеснения вытаскивая заправленную в джинсы водолазку Роналду, и проник руками под тонкую ткань, заставляя португальца вздрогнуть, не то от того, что руки холодные, не то от нетерпения. Сам Криштиану в долгу не остался, не без труда избавляя Федерико от ставшей дико раздражающей кожаной куртки. Вообще, наличие одежды на соседе вдруг стало жутко его бесить. Ему очень хотелось просто дёрнуть полы рубашки в стороны, чтобы как можно быстрее получить доступ к желанному телу, но остатки здравого смысла на некоторое время вернулись к нему, и Криштиану трясущимися от возбуждения пальцами расстёгивал пуговицу за пуговицей, не удержавшись от стона в чужие губы, когда наконец разделался с последней – это заняло целую вечность. Он отстранился от Федерико, практически со злостью сдирая с него чёртову рубашку, и судорожно втянул носом воздух, очерчивая взглядом скульптурно красивый торс. 

\- Охуенный, - выдохнул он, не в силах себя сдержать. 

\- Ты просто мастер комплиментов, Криш, - тихо усмехнулся Федерико, намереваясь добавить что-то ещё, но Криштиану не позволил ему этого сделать, обхватив руками его лицо и заткнув поцелуем, одновременно меняя их местами, с силой приложив итальянца спиной о дверь, отчего он издал болезненный стон. Криштиану решил не церемониться и переместил руки с лица своего соседа на его джинсы, пытаясь вслепую справиться с молнией и пуговицей. 

\- Феде, какого чёрта ты громыхаешь?!

Роналду отскочил от Федерико, как ошпаренный, услышав пронзивший тишину недовольный женский голос, и резко опустил задранную почти до груди водолазку, ошарашенным взглядом смотря на парня, надеясь в его глазах найти ответ на вопросы «кто это?» и «какого хрена?». Итальянец же, напротив, не выглядел так, словно его только что застали врасплох, лишь немного удивлённым. Он поднял валяющуюся у его ног рубашку и едва успел накинуть её на плечи, как дверь в одну из комнат приоткрылась и в образовавшийся проём высунулась сонная, довольно миловидная девушка, лицо которой показалось Криштиану смутно знакомым. Однако где именно он её видел, осталось загадкой.

\- Почему ты вечно как слон в посудной лавке? – пробурчала девушка, осматривая расфокусированным взглядом Федерико.

\- Ты вроде собиралась приехать завтра днём, - совершенно спокойным голосом парировал он. 

\- Планы поменялись. О, так у нас гости, - она наконец переключила внимание на совсем опешившего от происходящего Криштиану. – Постарайтесь не шуметь, я хочу нормально выспаться, - договорив, она снова скрылась за дверью, плотно её закрывая.

\- Это твоя девушка? – этот вопрос был первым, пришедшим португальцу в голову после развернувшейся перед его глазами сцены, и он не мог его не задать. Мысленно молясь, чтобы ответ был отрицательным. Но слова Федерико повергли его в ещё больший шок.

\- Это проблема? – с полуулыбкой на губах, абсолютно невозмутимо поинтересовался он.

Криштиану почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили обухом по голове. Страсть, бурлившая в крови совсем недавно сменилась злостью.

\- И как ты себе всё это представлял? 

\- Ну, возможно, я хотел, чтобы ты стал моей маленькой грязной тайной, - улыбка итальянца стала ещё шире, и Роналду стоило нечеловеческих усилий удержать себя от того, чтобы не стереть эту улыбку хорошим хуком с правой. Он просто не мог поверить в происходящее, чувствуя себя не просто идиотом, а идиотом в кубе.

\- Извини, но это уже за гранью, это так мерзко, что у меня нет слов. Мне пора, - Криштиану принял единственное, как ему показалось, верное решение – как можно скорее покинуть квартиру соседа, который только что умудрился разрушить все те положительные эмоции, которые вызвал за проведённый вместе вечер.

Он буквально выскочил в подъезд, бегом спускаясь на этаж ниже, даже не пытаясь прислушиваться к негромкому «Криш, погоди» позади. С силой захлопнув дверь и заперев её на оба замка, Роналду облокотился о неё, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и успокоить дико колотящееся сердце. Как он мог на всё это повестись? Как он мог подумать, что у Федерико никого нет? Как, в конце концов, сам Федерико мог оказаться таким мудаком? Криштиану испытал искреннюю жалость к этой девушке, уже представляя, насколько больно ей будет, когда подробности о похождениях её парня (которые, наверняка, имели место и до него) всплывут на поверхность.

Невольно вспомнилась собственная печальная история того, как девушка, которой он доверил своё сердце, почти год пудрила ему мозги, крутя роман с его близким другом за его спиной, и в конечном итоге ушла от него, предварительно растоптав это самое сердце и выставив португальца недалёким наивным дурачком, не замечавшим очевидного у себя под носом. С тех пор прошёл уже год, но Криштиану по-прежнему весьма болезненно воспринимал подобные ситуации, касались ли они его напрямую, или же он просто становился невольным их свидетелем. А потому предложение, озвученное Федерико, казалось ему до крайней степени омерзительным и выходящим далеко за грань морали.

Внезапно на него навалилась огромным грузом невероятная усталость – пережитое за сегодняшний день и в особенности вечер дало себя знать. Криштиану не стал тратить время на приём ванны, ограничившись быстрым освежающим душем, после чего устроился поудобнее на кровати, обещая себе, что он выкинет этого итальянца из головы и сделает вид, словно они не были знакомы.

Телефонный звонок выдернул Криштиану из объятий сна самым насильственным способом из возможных. Кое-как продрав один глаз, португалец мимоходом глянул на настенные часы, показывавшие половину десятого утра и, покрыв матом того, кто посмел тревожить его в выходной в такую рань, взял с тумбочки телефон и принял вызов. Уже через полминуты разговора понимая, что допустил огромную ошибку – звонил директор футбольной академии, в которой Роналду работал, с просьбой приехать и провести внеплановую тренировку команды, потому что важный матч уже совсем скоро, и никто не сможет подготовить ребят к нему лучше, чем он. Конечно, Криштиану не мог отказаться. И всё же он был благодарен хотя бы за то, что его просили, а не ставили перед фактом – это дарило иллюзорное ощущение свободы действий.

Оперативно собравшись, он покинул квартиру, надеясь на то, что закон подлости в этот раз не сработает, и он не столкнётся в подъезде со своим соседом. Однако судьба по-прежнему была той ещё сучкой, и Роналду едва не застонал от несправедливости этой жизни, когда напротив него раскрылись двери лифта, и он встретился взглядами с той самой барышней, что вчера разрушила магию вечера и надежды португальца на возможные отношения с Федерико.

\- Доброе утро, - с улыбкой сказала она, отходя немного в сторону.

\- Доброе, - буркнул Криштиану и постарался прикинуться ветошью. К сожалению, его это не спасло, девушка однозначно его узнала.

\- Я Гайа. Извини, что вчера не представилась, мне настолько хотелось спать, что я ни черта не соображала.

\- Криштиану, рад познакомиться, - последняя фраза далась ему с трудом, но правила хорошего тона взяли своё.

\- Криштиану… - повторила задумчиво Гайа, а в следующий миг она лучезарно заулыбалась. – Так ты и есть тот «горячий сосед-ненавистник громкой музыки». Постой… - неожиданно возникшая улыбка так же неожиданно сменилась выражением полного разочарования на её лице. – Выходит, я вчера вам помешала… Чёрт, извини, до меня только сейчас дошло.

\- Прошу прощения?.. – Роналду был растерян настолько, насколько вообще возможно быть растерянным в подобной ситуации, он честно силился вникнуть в происходящее, но пока паззл не складывался.

\- Феде трепался о тебе на репетициях при каждом удобном случае, - посетовала девушка, хотя она не выглядела расстроенной или недовольной этим фактом. – Что-то не так? – решила уточнить она, заметив то, как глубоко озадачен её собеседник.

\- Я… Мой вопрос, возможно, прозвучит странно, но всё же – ты и Федерико…

\- Я его сестра. Разве он не сказал вчера?

Криштиану захотелось пробить себе ладонью лицо. Отчасти из-за того, сколько всего он успел себе накрутить, а отчасти, конечно же, из-за, мягко говоря, специфического чувства юмора итальянца, который почему-то решил, что представить свою сестру своей девушкой забавно. А ещё именно сейчас он понял, почему её лицо показалось ему знакомым – она была очень похожа на своего брата.

\- Вот говнюк, - выругался он на португальском и, поймав непонимающий взгляд Гайи, перешёл на итальянский, - он сказал, что ты его девушка, - она изумлённо вскинула брови, а потом усмехнулась.

\- Он мастер по части дурацких шуток, тебе лучше иметь это в виду.

Лифт остановился на первом этаже, и они оба вышли в подъезд. Криштиану искренне поблагодарил свою новую знакомую за разъяснение ситуации, а когда она скрылась за дверью, достал из кармана джинсов смартфон, выбрал нужный номер и быстро напечатал сообщение.

«Ты шутишь хуже, чем я готовлю.»

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно.

«Так меня ещё никто не оскорблял»

Криштиану засмеялся, после чего убрал телефон и направился на улицу. Настроение было на высоте.


	3. Часть III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прости, Джорджина, но сегодня ты стерва xD

Незапланированный рабочий день проходил, если не идеально, то очень близко к этому определению. Криштиану пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа, даже несмотря на то, что подопечные снова подкинули ему определённые проблемы – казалось, ничто не может выбить его из колеи. Он и сам не знал толком, почему утренняя беседа с, как выяснилось, сестрой Федерико произвела на него настолько неизгладимое впечатление, что теперь он просто не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться. Зато с какой-то удивительной лёгкостью смирился с тем фактом, что итальянец запал ему в душу куда сильнее, чем он думал изначально. И уже не терпелось увидеться с ним вновь. Разумеется, не забыв в первую очередь отвесить добротный подзатыльник за откровенно гаденькую шутку, убившую такую многообещающую ночь. А потом вполне можно будет продолжить начатое вчера. 

Окончание тренировки ещё никогда не было таким долгожданным, и португалец разве что не запрыгал на месте, когда обнаружил, что уже пять часов вечера, и их время вышло, но сдержался – в конце концов, ему не очень хотелось ловить на себе непонимающие взгляды, тем более детские. Поэтому сперва он дождался, пока все игроки покинут поле, и уже потом вытащил из кармана толстовки смартфон, чтобы быстро набрать сообщение, адресованное Федерико.

«Как насчёт того, чтобы увидеться вечером? У меня.»

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

«Интригующе. В 10?»

Криштиану на мгновенье показалось, что от улыбки у него треснет лицо, поэтому пришлось взять себя в руки. Прикусив губу, он набрал лаконичное «Идеально», после чего убрал телефон обратно в карман и резвым шагом направился в раздевалку приводить себя в порядок. Однако на полпути его остановила девушка, работавшая одним из рядовых менеджеров клуба, решавшая мелкие организационные вопросы, Роналду пересекался с ней настолько редко, что даже не знал её имени. Поравнявшись с ним, она начала разговор.

\- Думаю, Вы должны быть в курсе: сегодня звонила какая-то дама, спрашивала Ваш адрес, она не представилась, но сказала, что вы очень близко знакомы, - Криштиану скептически поднял бровь, ожидая продолжения. И оно последовало. – К сожалению, на звонок отвечала моя помощница, новенькая, правила ещё не все знает…

\- И она дала мой адрес, - закончил за неё Роналду, изо всех сил стараясь не закатить глаза. Только этого ему ещё не хватало. – Что ж, в любом случае, спасибо, что предупредили.

\- Приношу извинения, надеюсь, всё будет в порядке, - девушка виновато потупила взгляд, после чего пожелала хорошего вечера и покинула коридор, оставляя Криштиану один на один с размышлениями о том, кто же это мог быть. 

Всех своих друзей и подруг он отмёл сразу – те, с кем у него были хорошие отношения и с кем он общался, знали, где он находится и, самое главное, у всех них был его телефонный номер, чтобы позвонить и узнать о его местонахождении лично при большом желании встретиться с ним. Он постепенно перебирал в голове весь свой круг общения, но никакого результата это не приносило – идей не было. Оставалось лишь тешить себя надеждами на то, что это не окажется какая-нибудь сумасшедшая фанатка или, того хуже, антифанатка, которая вдруг захотела плеснуть ему в лицо кислотой или пробраться к нему в квартиру, чтобы украсть что-то из личных вещей. Нельзя сказать, что у Криштиану когда-то были серьёзные проблемы подобного толка, но никогда нельзя предугадать, что может случиться. За руль он садился, немного нервничая. 

Около подъезда ничего подозрительного не было, ни машин, ни странных личностей, что добавило толику оптимизма в общее состояние Криштиану. И всё же он не мог отделаться от мысли, что этот самый звонок и выяснение адреса ничего хорошего не предвещали. Поставив машину на сигнализацию, он направился в дом. Едва войдя в подъезд и увидев стоявшую возле лифта знакомую фигуру, он понял, насколько же, чёрт побери был прав в своём дрянном предчувствии и мысленно дал себе леща за то, что именно о ней он и не вспомнил, на свою голову…

Услышав хлопок входной двери, девушка резко обернулась и тут же расплылась в счастливой, вроде даже искренней улыбке, идя по направлению к португальцу, расставив руки для объятий.

\- Криш! Я так рада тебя видеть! – она попыталась обнять его, но Криштиану аккуратно отстранился, давая понять, что ему это не так уж приятно. Девушка была явно разочарована этим жестом.

\- Это лишнее, - процедил он, костеря себя по второму кругу за глупость, ведь если бы он сообразил, КТО искал его, то остался бы ночевать в каком-нибудь отеле. На ближайшую неделю. А когда его взгляд упал на стоявший за спиной девушки чемодан, то ему даже на пару секунд захотелось вздёрнуться. – Что ты здесь делаешь, Джо?

\- Я соскучилась по тебе, - просто сказала она, словно они обсуждали погоду, а Криштиану показалось, что у него сейчас глаза вылетят из орбит. Он даже решил, что ослышался.

\- Ты… что? 

\- Соскучилась. Хотела тебя увидеть.

Захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Сердце застучало чаще, а мысли о смертоубийстве никогда ещё не приходили ему в голову настолько быстро после начала разговора. 

\- Я даже не знаю, как мне на это реагировать, - нервно усмехнулся он, смотря на девушку исподлобья. – Год ни слуху, ни духу, а теперь вдруг соскучилась. А что Серхио думает по поводу твоих «скучаний» по мне?

Джо погрустнела буквально на пару мгновений, после чего снова улыбнулась, только на этот раз её улыбка была куда более привычной – фальшивой и заискивающей.

\- Мы с ним расстались. Не сошлись характерами.

\- Серьёзно? То есть когда ты десять месяцев наставляла мне рога с ним, вы прекрасно характерами сходились, а теперь всё, прошла любовь? Или без адреналина быть застуканными в любой момент уже ощущения не те стали?

\- Когда ты успел стать таким язвительным? – в её голосе звучало изумление. Впрочем, чего скрывать, с момента их расставания Криштиану действительно стал куда более острым на язык. В чём, стоит заметить, была немалая заслуга его бывшей девушки. – Столько времени прошло, неужели ты до сих пор не успокоился?

\- У меня ощущение, что ты издеваешься. Ты спала с моим другом за моей спиной, при этом говоря мне, глядя в глаза, что любишь меня, а потом просто сделала ручкой, потому что «с ним я чувствую то, чего не чувствую с тобой», - он намеренно исказил голос, передразнивая Джо, - и теперь ждёшь, что я встречу тебя с распростёртыми объятьями? Надо быть или очень уверенной в себе или…

Дверь подъезда хлопнула, оповещая о том, что они больше не одни, и Криштиану на автомате обернулся на звук. Чтобы мысленно проклясть всех известных ему богов, потому что в их направлении шёл Федерико, с упакованной в чехол гитарой за спиной, в клетчатой фланелевой рубашке и потёртых джинсах, такой притягательный, что Роналду ненадолго выпал из крайне неприятного для него разговора, сосредоточив всё внимание на соседе.

\- Привет, Криш, - улыбаясь, поприветствовал его итальянец, и, не давая возможности ответить, продолжил, - не представишь свою прекрасную спутницу? – его голос был полон лукавства, будто он увидел в происходящем какую-то игру или что-то вроде того.

Криштиану открыл, было, рот, но и в этот раз ему не дали сказать.

\- Джорджина Родригес, - она протянула узкую ладонь для рукопожатия, добавляя, - я девушка Криштиану.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, она была мертва уже, в лучшем случае, дважды. Роналду казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и у него из ушей повалит пар. Он боялся посмотреть на Феде, не представляя, как тот может отреагировать на такое заявление (с учётом того, что сам он практически вскипел, как забытый на включенной плите чайник), однако итальянец по-прежнему улыбался.

\- Федерико Бернардески, очень приятно, Джорджина, - он отпустил руку девушки, которая внимательно рассматривала его, что тоже взбесило Роналду, - я бы с удовольствием поболтал с вами, но, увы, дела не ждут, прошу простить, - в довершении этого предложения ему не хватало только поклониться, мрачно подумал Роналду.

Федерико, проходя мимо них, максимально тихо, чтобы услышал только Криштиану, произнёс:

\- Мог бы придумать что-нибудь поизобретательнее, - в его голосе звучала улыбка. Похоже, он действительно решил, что это просто розыгрыш. 

Португалец лишь обречённо вздохнул, вновь оставаясь один на один со своей бывшей, даже не обратив внимание на то, что Федерико почему-то пошёл по лестнице, пренебрегая лифтом. Он вновь обратил взор на Джорджину.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты забыла уточнить одну маленькую деталь? БЫВШАЯ девушка, если тебя память стала подводить.

Джо усмехнулась, словно он сморозил какую-то глупость.

\- Думаешь, твоему соседу важны эти маленькие детали? 

«Да, чёрт побери, важны, потому что я имею на него виды», - ему безумно хотелось произнести это вслух, но вместо этих слов он сказал:

\- Это важно мне. Я не хочу, чтобы ты называла себя моей девушкой, ни для соседей, ни для кого бы то ни было. И если ты решила, что за год я остыну, прощу тебя и захочу вновь общаться, то ты очень сильно ошиблась – я многое могу простить, но не предательство. Так что наш разговор можно считать оконченным, - договорив, Криштиану уверенным шагом направился к лифту, но девушка ухватила его за локоть, не давая нажать кнопку.

\- Я думала, ты согласишься мне помочь.

\- И чем же я могу тебе помочь? – с ехидством поинтересовался Роналду, про себя молясь высшим силам о том, чтобы эта просьба ограничилась чем-нибудь вроде позвонить с его телефона. Однако те самые высшие силы, очевидно, имели на него зуб и очень серьёзный, потому что озвученная Родригес просьба выходила за любые адекватные рамки.

\- Можно я останусь ненадолго у тебя? Мне предложила контракт одна итальянская фирма, но возникли какие-то накладки с квартирой… В общем, жильё будет только в конце следующей недели, вот я и подумала, ты живёшь здесь, один, так почему бы тебе…

\- Джо, ты охренела, - больше сдерживаться сил не было. Криштиану не понимал, на какой такой ниточке держатся остатки его терпения, что эту фразу он просто проговорил, а не проорал ей в лицо. Особенно при учёте того, что ему очень хотелось это сделать. – Я даже не буду спрашивать, с чего ты решила, что я живу один, но... Почему в твою голову в принципе пришла мысль, что я соглашусь на это? После всего дерьма, которое я пережил из-за тебя, и…

\- Потому что ты хороший человек и не отказываешь в помощи, когда в ней нуждаются.

Это был удар ниже пояса сразу с двух флангов. С одной стороны, Криштиану действительно всегда был рад помочь, когда его об этом просили, ему никогда не казалось это проявлением слабости, в отличие от многих людей, которых он знал. Он являлся человеком отзывчивым и не видел в этом проблемы. Но с другой стороны, в данной конкретной ситуации, он ясно осознавал, что Джорджина просто хочет воспользоваться его добродушием и воспитанием в угоду собственным интересам. В их совместном прошлом она тоже не гнушалась это делать. Но тогда он любил её, а потому закрывал на это глаза. Теперь же он стоял на распутье.

\- Интересно, а почему ты не сняла номер в отеле? Или это попытка сэкономить?

\- Все номера уже заняты, Криш, это же не провинциальный городок на отшибе, без бронирования не попасть в нормальный отель.

\- Я так понимаю, спрашивать, почему ты не забронировала номер, бесполезно, - Роналду обречённо вздохнул, внимательно смотря на Джорджину. Что ж, можно было отдать ей должное, она очень старалась изобразить виноватый взгляд, и получалось у неё это вполне неплохо, но почему-то он был уверен, что на самом деле даже намёка на чувство вины она не испытывает – не в её природе. На размышления и взвешивания всех «за» и «против» у него ушло добрых две минуты. В конечном итоге он принял решение, за которое тут же себя возненавидел, - ты можешь остаться до завтра. Как только мы зайдем, ты забронируешь номер, мне всё равно, где, хоть в клоповнике с одной звездой, но завтра ты уедешь.

Она ожидаемо бросилась ему на шею, разумеется, не встречая ответных объятий, но её это, похоже, мало волновало.

\- Я знала, что на тебя можно положиться, Криш. 

На счастье Криштиану, Джо в самом деле нашла более-менее сносный отель, когда они оказались в квартире, и оформила бронь на завтрашнее число, что не могло не радовать. В остальном же, он испытывал жуткий дискомфорт, находясь с глазу на глаз с женщиной, которая причинила ему самую, наверное, сильную боль за все отношения, в которых он состоял. Сама Родригес вела себя абсолютно расслабленно и спокойно: переоделась в домашний костюм, состоявший из коротких шорт и майки на босу грудь; похозяйничала на кухне, приготовив вполне сносный ужин на двоих, что стало настоящим открытием для Роналду, ведь когда они встречались, она могла приготовить разве что яичницу, и то примерно в половине случаев на сковороде в итоге лежали угольки. В какое-то мгновенье ему даже захотелось спросить, в связи с чем она взялась учиться готовить, но свой вопрос он так и не озвучил, решив, что такие подробности ему знать ни к чему. 

А потом она завела откровенную беседу про свои отношения с Рамосом, и Криштиану искренне пожалел, что согласился пустить её переночевать. Да и любой нормальный человек отреагировал бы подобным образом, как ему думалось, – кому понравится слушать, как твоя бывшая рассказывает о своём бурном романе с твоим же, бывшим, другом, особенно когда добрая половина этого романа протекала практически у тебя под носом, но ты был настолько слеп от своих чувств, что не заметил этого, пока тебе об этом не сказали прямым текстом? Вот и Роналду готов был уцепиться за любой повод сбежать от этого разговора, именно поэтому звонок его мобильного из коридора был приравнен к манне небесной. Буквально сорвавшись с места и едва не опрокинув стул, Криштиану практически бегом выскочил из кухни в коридор и схватил смартфон обеими руками, тут же направляясь в свою комнату. Правда, когда он увидел имя звонившего, энтузиазма немного поубавилось. Объясняться с Федерико ему сейчас не очень хотелось, а уж от мысли о том, что сегодняшняя встреча, о которой они договорились, улетела в тартарары, стало совсем тоскливо. И тем не менее, на звонок он ответил.

\- Так значит, она и впрямь твоя бывшая подружка? – это прозвучало скорее как констатация факта, чем как вопрос. Криштиану, услышав это, не мог не ответить встречным вопросом.

\- Ты что, уши грел на лестнице?

\- Признаю, это меня не красит, - итальянец тихо усмехнулся, - но мне очень хотелось лично спалить тебя на копировании моей шутки. А вместо этого я получил столько интересной информации.

\- Какой, например?

\- Например, я узнал, что твоя бывшая та ещё курва, - на этот раз от смешка не удержался Криштиану. – Вы поэтому с ней расстались? – подобный вопрос был донельзя бестактным, и если бы Криштиану говорил с кем-то другим, он бы моментально послал своего собеседника в недалёкое унизительное путешествие. Но с Федерико ему почему-то хотелось быть честным.

\- В какой-то степени. Она крутила шашни с моим другом на протяжении почти года, а я, как последний придурок, верил ей, пока в один прекрасный день она не рассказала всё сама, а потом собрала вещи и вместе с ним свалила в закат. Не самая весёлая страница в моей биографии.

На некоторое время на другом конце провода повисло молчание, а потом Федерико, неожиданно серьёзно, проговорил:

\- Теперь понятно, почему тебя так задел мой импровизированный прикол вчера. Извини, Криш, я…

\- Мы вроде уже разобрались с этим, так что давай просто забудем, - оборвал его Роналду, не позволяя развивать эту тему дальше. – По крайней мере, теперь я могу реально оценить долбанутость твоего юмора и больше на такие подколки не куплюсь.

\- Не долбанутость, а «специфичность», - поправил его Федерико наигранно недовольным тоном. – Ещё неизвестно, как там у тебя дела с этим обстоят.

\- У тебя будет шанс проверить, Феде, - прозвучало несколько более заигрывающе, чем планировал Криштиану, но не сказать, что он об этом сожалел. Скорее наоборот, он начал находить необъяснимую прелесть в том, чтобы вот так невзначай раззадоривать Федерико и наблюдать за его реакцией.

\- Я очень многое собираюсь проверить, Криш, - реакция оказалась даже лучше, чем он ожидал. 

Он едва открыл рот, чтобы ответить на эту реплику, как услышал голос Джо из кухни:

\- Криш, у тебя в доме есть чай?

Разговор пришлось оперативно свернуть, несмотря на то, что продолжить его, оставаясь за закрытой дверью комнаты, подальше от Родригес, хотелось просто безумно, и Криштиану уже мечтал о наступлении завтрашнего дня, чтобы снова остаться наедине с собой, без этой женщины поблизости.

Джорджина всё-таки нашла где-то совесть, пока он говорил по телефону, потому что продолжать рассказ про свою огненно-горячую любовь с Серхио она не стала, переключившись на нейтральное щебетание по поводу своей модельной карьеры и, в частности, чертовски удачного выгодного контракта, ради которого она, собственно, и решилась рвануть в Турин. Роналду пытался поначалу делать вид, что слушает, однако мысли уносили его от совершенно ненужной информации, возвращая во вчерашний вечер. Шум мотора, заглушающий всё остальные звуки, ощущение ветра, пробирающегося под ворот куртки, и горячее тело его соседа, к которому он прижимался настолько тесно, насколько было возможно. Эти воспоминания мирили его с присутствием его бывшей в его доме.

Поняв, наконец, что уделять ей внимание никто не собирается, Родригес фыркнула, пробубнив что-то типа «ты всегда интересовался только собой, ничего не изменилось», направилась в ванную, оккупируя её почти на сорок минут, что дало Криштиану шанс ненадолго расслабиться. Он убрался на кухне, выпил ещё одну кружку чая, с грустью посмотрел на часы, которые показывали почти половину десятого и уселся на диване в гостиной, ожидая момента, когда Джо соизволит выйти. Едва покинув ванную, девушка направилась в комнату.

\- С твоего позволения, я лягу спать, устала за сегодня, да и завтра вставать рано, - в последних словах совершенно чётко прозвучала укоризна, и Криштиану потребовалось немалое терпение, чтобы не ответить ей. В итоге он предпочёл просто отмолчаться, напомнив себе, что это лишь до утра, а ночью они, хвала небесам, пересекаться не будут. 

Он принял тёплый душ, немного успокоивший нервную систему, облачился в длинный махровый халат и, с немалой долей грусти, принял решение тоже лечь спать пораньше. Сон всегда был для него средством побега от нежелательных мыслей, вот и сегодня Криштиану понадеялся, что это сработает. Но у судьбы были на него другие планы. Он бесшумно заглянул в гостевую комнату, чтобы убедиться, что Джорджина действительно легла спать. После чего тяжело вздохнул и уже собрался и сам отходить ко сну, как вдруг его мобильный завибрировал, оповещая о входящем сообщении.

«Впустишь?»

Криштиану так и замер посреди коридора, не до конца вникая в смысл сообщения. А потом услышал лёгкий стук в дверь и, слегка охренев, направился открывать. На лестничной клетке стоял Федерико, облачённый в самый простенький прикид – футболку с растянутым воротом, позволяющим насладиться видом точеных ключиц, и свободные спортивные штаны. В руках он держал бутылку вина. На его губах красовалась лукавая улыбка.

\- Не помешаю? – вполголоса спросил он, выжидательно смотря на португальца, совершенно отчётливо намекая, что не помешало бы и запустить его в квартиру, что Криштиану и сделал, отойдя в сторону и жестом приглашая соседа войти. – А где несравненная Джорджина?

\- Уже спит, - коротко ответил Роналду, а затем добавил, - поэтому постарайся не шуметь.

\- Ох, как жаль, - итальянец наигранно печально вздохнул, - я ведь только ради неё и пришёл… - Криштиану посмотрел на него уничтожающим взглядом. – Шучу. Надеюсь, бокалы у тебя есть, - он демонстративно потряс перед лицом Роналду бутылкой. 

\- Ты же вроде не фанат алкогольных напитков?

\- Верно, но иногда хорошее вино помогает создать нужную атмосферу, - мысленно согласившись с этим аргументом, Криштиану жестом указал Федерико на дверь в его спальню, а сам направился на кухню за бокалами, стараясь перемещаться максимально тихо. 

Когда он вернулся с двумя высокими фужерами к себе в комнату, то обнаружил Бернардески вальяжно сидящим на его кровати и без особого интереса рассматривающим интерьер.

\- Судя по твоему лицу, ты не очень впечатлён моей скромной берлогой, - с усмешкой проговорил Криштиану, Федерико сразу же перевёл взгляд на него.

\- Я бы сказал так: ничего экстраординарного. Да и, по большому счёту, имеет ли это значение – ты всё равно прикуёшь всё внимание к себе, даже если окажешься в покосившейся хибаре.

\- Мне следует считать это комплиментом?

\- Скорее, констатацией факта, - улыбнулся итальянец, так, что у Криштиану едва колени не подогнулись. Он вновь ощутил то самое лёгкое головокружение, что испытывал вчера, когда она оказались в квартире Федерико. Но ситуация, сложившаяся сейчас, по его мнению, никак не располагала к тому, чтобы продолжить то, что они начали. 

Очевидно, заметив смятение на его лице, Бернардески похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой, после чего открыл вино, давая понять, что совершенно не прочь выпить. Роналду сел на кровать, настолько близко к Феде, что они соприкасались бёдрами, и протянул сначала один фужер, затем второй. Итальянец поставил бутылку на пол и взял предложенный ему бокал.

\- Не хочешь сказать какой-нибудь тост? – Криштиану отрицательно покачал головой – он никогда не был мастером красивых слов, а в данный момент придумать что-либо он бы не смог, даже если бы очень захотел. – Значит, обойдёмся без этой чуши, - это заставило португальца тихо хохотнуть, но смех застрял в горле, когда Федерико задал ещё один вопрос, - как насчёт выпить на брудершафт?

Первой мыслью было отказаться, потому что кто знает, к чему всё это приведёт, но слова вылетели быстрее, чем Криштиану успел как следует обдумать их последствия.

\- Если тебе не терпится меня поцеловать, можно не тратить время на эту чушь.

Федерико посмотрел на него с искренним изумлением – он явно не рассчитывал на такую… смелость? – но уже в следующее мгновение в его глазах заплясали шальные огоньки.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - с полуулыбкой сказал он и, осушив бокал одним глотком, подался вперёд, приникая к губам Роналду, не успевшего даже осознать происходящее, равно как и выпить свой бокал.

Он чувствовал вкус вина на губах итальянца, и, кажется, этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы опьянеть. По-другому Криштиану объяснить своё состояние не мог - сердце стучало как бешеное, голова начала стремительно пустеть от мыслей, ему вдруг стало очень жарко, несмотря на то, что в комнате работал кондиционер. Вслепую поставив фужер на прикроватную тумбочку, португалец обхватил ладонями шею Федерико, почти безоговорочно позволяя ему взять верх в этом поцелуе, с готовностью приоткрывая рот. Руки Феде, скользившие по его спине, словно обжигали кожу даже через плотную ткань халата, но ему хотелось, чтобы это ощущение не заканчивалось. 

Здравый смысл вернулся к нему в самый что ни на есть неподходящий момент – когда Бернардески безо всякого стеснения развязал пояс на его халате, попытавшись раздвинуть полы в стороны. Криштиану перехватил его руки, прекращая поцелуй.

\- Ты сдурел? – тихо спросил он, надеясь, что Федерико поймёт, к чему он клонит. Однако получил в ответ совсем неожиданную реакцию.

\- Хочешь поиграть в недотрогу? – с ухмылкой поинтересовался в ответ сосед, вводя Роналду в лёгкий ступор. – Так для этого уже поздновато.

\- Тебя не смущает, что мы не одни? – поймав вопросительный взгляд, Криштиану добавил, - за стенкой спит моя бывшая. 

\- Почему это должно меня смущать?

\- Она может услышать. Притащиться сюда…

\- Не вижу в этом ничего такого, даже наоборот – по-моему, отличный способ наглядно продемонстрировать, насколько ты по ней не соскучился, - португалец не удержался от тихого смеха, представив подобную ситуацию во всех красках. И всё же решил в последний раз воззвать к рассудку Федерико, хотя вся его сущность просто вопила о том, чтобы положить болт на обстоятельства. И он был склонен сдаться.

\- Всё-таки я бы хотел сохранить свою личную жизнь личной.

\- Значит, тебе придётся вести себя тихо.

\- Только мне?

\- Ну… - Федерико наигранно задумался. – Это будет от тебя зависеть, пожалуй. И от того, насколько тебя смущает наличие за стенкой твоей бывшей, - игривая улыбка на красиво очерченных губах стала последней каплей для Криштиану. 

Забив на все возможные последствия, он, предпочитая не тратить время на разговоры и дальше, подцепил пальцами футболку Феде, стаскивая её с итальянца и отбрасывая в сторону, и уже в следующий миг его снова утянули в поцелуй, куда более напористый, чем пару минут назад, а ловкие руки оказались под его халатом, огладили бока и поднялись выше, к плечам, чтобы избавить Роналду от этой мешающей сейчас тряпки, и на этот раз он позволил это сделать без колебаний.

У него просто сносило крышу от поцелуев Федерико, от того, как настойчиво он прикасался, не позволял перехватить инициативу и откровенно наслаждался моментом, ничуть не меньше, чем сам Криштиану. Он настолько увлёкся, что даже не сразу сообразил, что происходит, когда Бернардески отклонился от его лица и резко толкнул обеими руками в грудь, заставляя рухнуть спиной на постель, после чего поднялся на ноги, не отказывая себе в удовольствии осмотреть лежавшего перед ним мужчину с головы до ног. 

\- Ну как, нравится зрелище? – по-прежнему стараясь говорить тихо, поинтересовался португалец, в его голосе послышалось плохо скрываемое нетерпение. 

\- Впечатляет, - на выдохе ответил Федерико, а Криштиану подумал о том, что он мог даже не утруждать себя вербальным ответом – пронизанный откровенной похотью взгляд был красноречивее любых слов. Решив больше не испытывать терпение Роналду, он развязал шнурок на штанах и оперативно их снял, оставляя валяться на полу бесформенной кучей. Теперь настала очередь Криштиану окидывать жадным взглядом чужое тело. Рот наполнился слюной от предвкушения, дыхание стало тяжёлым. Он отодвинулся чуть дальше от края кровати и вытянул руки перед собой в приглашающем жесте.

\- Иди сюда, - возможно, этого и не нужно было говорить – уже в следующее мгновение Федерико забрался на постель и сел на бёдра Криштиану, наклоняясь к нему и требовательно целуя. Однако на этот раз он не стал задерживаться на губах, почти сразу перейдя на загорелую шею, пуская в ход зубы, словно стараясь оставить отметины. Роналду временами шипел от весьма ощутимой боли, но мысль о том, что на коже останутся следы, ему определённо нравилась. Поэтому он демонстративно откинул голову назад, предоставляя Бернардески больший доступ. Это действие было встречено тихим смешком.

\- Кто-то нетерпеливый? 

Вместо ответа Криштиану обхватил руками его ягодицы и буквально заставил вжаться сильнее, дурея от соприкосновения их возбуждённых членов. Федерико, не ожидавший этого, не смог сдержать гортанного стона, от которого по спине португальца пробежали мурашки. Он снова прильнул губами к шее Роналду, с удвоенным напором лаская мягкую кожу, постепенно опускаясь ниже, к ключицам и груди. Криштиану невольно прогнулся в спине и прикусил губу, впиваясь ногтями в задницу Феде, когда его губы сомкнулись вокруг затвердевшего соска – и мысленно поставил итальянцу плюсик за то, что он так быстро и чётко угадал одну из его главных эрогенных зон. Бернардески, очевидно, тоже понял это по ответной реакции, и для него это сработало как сигнал к продолжению – он практически терзал чувствительный участок губами и языком, покусывал его, добавляя остроты ощущениям. 

В какой-то момент Криштиану надоело быть исключительно принимающей стороной – он чертовски хотел получить доступ к телу Феде, изучить его слабые места – разумеется, чтобы нагло и подло пользоваться этой информацией в дальнейшем, а потому он, перехватив итальянца за поясницу, без предупреждения буквально сбросил его с себя, меняясь с ним местами, и теперь уже он взирал на своего соседа сверху вниз. Предпочитая не давать Федерико времени на какую бы то ни было реплику, он коротко мазнул губами по покрытой лёгкой щетиной щеке и принялся исследовать его тело. Не то чтобы он увлекался искусством в целом и скульптурой в частности, но сейчас он был более чем уверен, что лежавший под ним парень вполне подошёл бы на роль натурщика для, скажем, Микеланджело — он был чертовски хорошо сложен и непозволительно красив. О чём Криштиану не преминул сообщить Феде в вербальной форме, провоцируя в ответ тихий и, совершенно точно, смущенный смех. Мысленно поставив себе за это плюсик, Роналду сосредоточил всё внимание на распластанном под ним теле, принимаясь зацеловывать и вылизывать соблазнительный торс. 

Федерико, надо отдать ему должное, старался вести себя максимально тихо, позволяя себе лишь время от времени постанывать — когда Криштиану задевал особенно чувствительные точки на его теле. Не сказать, что португальца устраивала такая сдержанная реакция на его ласки, но он неустанно напоминал себе, что в квартире находится Джорджина, и палить перед ней такое увлекательное действо он не собирается. 

И всё же выдержка изменила Бернардески, когда Криштиану, вдоволь наигравшись с его сосками и прессом, опустился ниже и взял в рот член. Он издал стон, показавшийся в гробовой тишине квартиры оглушительно громким — португалец на мгновение замер, испугавшись, что сейчас послышатся шаги в коридоре, дверь в его спальню распахнется, и...

— Ты выбрал не самый подходящий момент для размышлений, Криш, — надломленным голосом произнес Федерико, заставляя сконцентрировать всё внимание вновь на себе. Криштиану поднял на него глаза, встречаясь взглядами, и итальянец едва удержался от того, чтобы не застонать снова. — Не представляешь себе, насколько развратно ты сейчас выглядишь, — выдохнул он. Криштиану предпочел и не представлять, переключая всё внимание на то, чтобы доставить Федерико удовольствие. 

Он пускал в ход практически все свои навыки, то погружал горячую плоть в рот почти до самой глотки, то терзал губами и языком только головку, не имея цели подвести Бернардески к краю и заставить кончить — лишь распалить настолько, насколько было возможно. И только потом трахнуть его — размеренно и глубоко, так, чтобы он прочувствовал каждую секунду и в конечном итоге умолял дать ему разрядку...

Все планы Роналду, впрочем, полетели к чёрту в тот момент, когда Федерико, успевший искусать собственные губы до крови, покрывшийся испариной и совершенно одичавший от сладкой пытки резко оттолкнул его от своего члена, и уже через несколько мгновений ошарашенный Криштиану обнаружил себя стоящим в коленно-локтевой.

— Какого хрена? — недоуменно поинтересовался он, громче, чем планировал, не обращая, однако, на это никакого внимания сейчас. 

От жаркого шепота у уха по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки.

— А ты думал, что будешь сверху сегодня? – в голосе итальянца звучала беззлобная, дразнящая насмешка.

— Имел наглость рассчитывать, — отозвался Криштиану, чувствуя, что начинает нервничать. Федерико, очевидно, тоже ощутил это зарождающееся напряжение и посчитал своим долгом спросить:

— Неужели ты ни разу не был снизу?

— Был, конечно. Но не так уж часто... — отчего-то было неловко признаваться в этом Бернардески. Словно бы Криштиану был девственником, попавшим в лапы сексуального маньяка. Впрочем, кто знает...

— Не волнуйся, я буду нежным, принцесса.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул португалец и тут же зажал себе рот рукой, осознавая, что выходит за пределы допустимой громкости. 

Он несколько секунд напряженно прислушивался к звукам в квартире — на его счастье, в коридоре было по-прежнему тихо. А потом он и вовсе забыл об этом, потому что Федерико снова опалил его ухо горячим дыханием.

— Обещаю, в следующий раз я позволю тебе оттрахать меня так, как ты пожелаешь, позволю тебе всё. Но сегодня ты — мой, - от этих слов Роналду захотелось застонать в голос – настолько вызывающе и многообещающие они прозвучали.

Но он не успел сказать и слова в ответ — теплые губы коснулись основания его шеи, мягко целуя. Он зажмурился, впитывая ощущения в себя, как губка. Влажный язык Федерико медленно проследил линию его позвоночника, от шеи до копчика, а потом чужие руки крепко обхватили его ягодицы и развели в стороны, вынуждая Криштиану невольно задрожать. 

— Возбуждающий вид, — донесся до него из-за спины голос Бернардески. — Ты так сладко сжимаешься... Словно хочешь и боишься одновременно. Словно у тебя это впервые. Это очень волнует.  
— Может, найдешь своему длинному языку более подходящее применение? 

Криштиану даже сам не понял поначалу, что сказал. Его всегда нереально смущали грязные разговорчики в постели, а Федерико всего несколькими фразами и вовсе заставил его вспыхнуть, как свечку. И он ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову. Только спустя пару секунд понимая, насколько пошло прозвучал сам. Но отступать было поздно. Бернардески позади него довольно усмехнулся, будто только и ждал момента, когда его любовник потеряет контроль над собой. Без каких-либо ответных комментариев он устроился поудобнее и подался вперёд, медленно и с нажимом проводя языком по тугой дырочке, а Криштиану пришлось вцепиться зубами в угол подушки, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то возможность себя сдерживать, потому что да, чёрт побери, это ещё одна его сильная эрогенная зона. 

Федерико оказался куда более искусным, чем Роналду мог бы даже осмелиться подумать – за весь свой немалый сексуальный опыт он не помнил ни единого раза, когда он готов был кончить только от римминга. В данный же момент Криштиану хватался за простынь до побеления костяшек пальцев и тихо выл в зажатую во рту ткань, чувствуя почти болезненную пульсацию внизу живота, и сходил с ума от ощущения горячего влажного языка, раз за разом раздвигающего сжатые мышцы. Его буквально трахали языком, заставляя неосознанно подаваться назад в желании получить больше, и это приносило крышесносное наслаждение, за которое ему наверняка будет неловко позже, но в эти минуты ему было плевать. 

Когда Феде, наконец, отстранился, Криштиану показалось, что он вот-вот рухнет на постель – ноги дрожали и по ощущениям больше напоминали желе, держаться на них было неимоверно тяжело. Член болезненно ныл от возбуждения, и было уже всё равно, кто сверху, кто снизу – он хотел Бернардески до звёздочек в глазах немедленно.

\- У тебя есть смазка или что-то вроде? – спросил итальянец, поцеловав Роналду в копчик.

\- В нижнем ящике тумбочки, - для него самого было удивительно, что он был в состоянии ещё что-то соображать и даже говорить. Федерико на несколько мгновений оставил его, и Криштиану воспользовался этим временем, чтобы перевернуться на спину.

Когда искомый тюбик оказался в руках Феде, Криштиану хватило только на то, чтобы выдохнуть почти умоляющее «не тяни время». Ответом ему послужила мягкая улыбка и прохладные скользкие пальцы, плавно проникающие внутрь. Он испугался того, что теперь Федерико потратит чёрт знает сколько времени на растяжку, нежничая с ним, как с елейной барышней, но он очень сильно ошибся – движения пальцев почти сразу стали быстрыми и даже грубоватыми, но это лишь сильнее заводило. Бернардески тоже был на пределе, именно эта резкость выдавала его с головой. А потом он вдруг замедлился и, в очередной раз введя пальцы, согнул их, безошибочно находя простату, и Криштиану только чудом удержался от вскрика, вовремя прикусив ребро ладони. Феде, явно оставшись довольным этой реакцией, повторил действие, и тогда португалец не удержался:

\- Если ты сию же секунду не перестанешь дразнить и не трахнешь меня, я откручу тебе голову, - Криштиану надеялся, что прозвучал угрожающе. 

\- Кто я, чтобы отказывать тебе?.. – выдохнул Федерико ему в губы, одновременно беря его под колени, заставляя прижать колени к груди, и вошёл одним уверенным толчком. Роналду зашипел, втягивая воздух сквозь сомкнутые зубы, и откинул голову на подушку, глаза непроизвольно закатились от переполнявших его ощущений.

Да, он действительно давно не был снизу, потому что успел, похоже, забыть, насколько это бывает восхитительно – отдаваться кому-то, раскрываться так бесстыдно и откровенно, чувствовать внутри себя горячий член, задевающий набухший комок нервов при каждом толчке. А возможно, всё дело было именно в том, что это Федерико – тот самый несносный сосед сверху, который в первые минуты знакомства вызвал мощнейший порыв его убить, а сейчас, всего за несколько дней сумевший стать для Криштиану самым желанным человеком. 

Сохранять самоконтроль становилось сложнее буквально с каждой минутой, стоны так и норовили сорваться с губ против воли, а сознание всё больше окутывал туман удовольствия, вытесняя все опасения быть пойманными на горячем. Да что там, Криштиану, казалось, и вовсе забыл о том, что кроме них в квартире находится ещё и Родригес, потому что в конце концов перестал держать себя в руках и начал стонать. Федерико пришлось ненадолго замедлить движения. Он оказался не готов к тому, насколько потрясающе может стонать его любовник – низко, гортанно, сбиваясь с дыхания – он побоялся спустить как подросток во время первого секса. 

А вот Роналду такой расклад совсем не устроил, и он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как перехватить Федерико поперёк талии и поменять их местами, оказываясь теперь сверху. Он никогда не питал большой любви именно к этой позе, однако сейчас она казалась ему чертовски возбуждающей. Криштиану буквально пожирал взглядом лежавшего под ним любовника, следил за каждой эмоцией, отражавшейся в его зелёных глазах, и позволил себе впиться короткими ногтями в чужие бока, когда Феде обхватил рукой его член, принимаясь ласкать мучительно медленно. А потом он оторвался от постели, принимая сидячее положение, и свободной рукой притянул португальца к себе для поцелуя.

Они были настолько увлечены друг другом, что скрип двери и взволнованный голос Джорджины, вопрошающий «Криш, у тебя всё в порядке?» донеслись до них будто сквозь толщу воды. А когда осознание происходящего всё-таки дошло, было уже слишком поздно – Криштиану, повернув голову, натолкнулся охреневшим взглядом на не менее охреневший взгляд бывшей девушки, так и замершей с открытым ртом в дверном проёме, вцепившейся пальцами в ручку. Роналду при всём своём желании не смог бы придумать, что сказать сейчас, потому что все банальные реплики звучали бы, по меньшей мере, комично. Родригес тоже никак не помогала, продолжая потрясённо пялиться на представшую перед ней картину, вероятно, тоже будучи не в силах подобрать слова.

Ситуацию спас Федерико. Он (и как только хватило выдержки) обворожительно улыбнулся девушке и совершенно спокойным голосом проговорил:

\- Дорогуша, будь добра, закрой дверь с той стороны.

Джорджина смогла лишь невразумительно пискнуть в ответ, после чего с грохотом захлопнула дверь в спальню, а Криштиану, выйдя из ступора, уронил голову на плечо любовнику.

\- Пиздец.

\- Тебе не к лицу ругаться, - хохотнул Бернардески, поглаживая португальца по мокрой от пота спине.

\- Она же теперь всем знакомым растреплет.

\- О твоих предпочтениях никто не знает?

Криштиану немного отклонился, чтобы видеть лицо Феде.

\- Я не трезвоню на каждом углу о таких деталях своей жизни. Тем более я – тренер детских команд… Не думаю, что мои работодатели приветствуют…

\- Я понял тебя, - Бернардески не дал ему договорить, - думаю, я смогу всё уладить.

\- Каким это образом? – в голосе Криштиану звучало недоумение.

\- Это уже моя забота, bello. Если ты не против… - впрочем, времени на размышления или протесты Роналду дано не было – он вновь оказался лежащим на спине, а Федерико, как и несколько минут назад, мастерски заставил его забыть обо всём на свете.

Трель будильника, установленного на телефоне, оказалась самым ненавистным звуком из существующих, и Криштиану был бы счастлив разбить шайтан-аппарат об стену, но сдержался. Вместо этого он отключил сигнал и, без преувеличения, жалобно застонал в подушку. Отчасти потому, что тело, пусть приятно, но всё же ломило, отчасти потому, что ему всё равно придётся встать и собираться на тренировку. А отчасти потому, что вторая половина кровати обнаружилась пустующей. 

Пятиминутная борьба с самим собой закончилась безоговорочной победой совести и чувства ответственности. Кое-как соскребя себя с постели, Роналду подобрал так и провалявшийся всю ночь на полу халат, облачился в него и отправился в ванную – природные потребности никто не отменял. Мимоходом он услышал доносящийся с кухни шум. И содрогнулся от мысли, что там сейчас находится Джорджина. После случившегося ночью конфуза он понятия не имел, как смотреть ей в глаза. Поэтому португалец предпочёл хотя бы ненадолго скрыться в ванной, чтобы привести тело, а заодно и душевное состояние в относительный порядок.

Спустя пятнадцать минут он, всё же совладав с собственными страхами, вошёл на кухню. К огромному облегчению обнаруживая там Федерико, преспокойно попивающего кофе. На столе стояла тарелка с самым что ни на есть английским завтраком – тостами, яичницей и беконом. А ещё кружка ароматного капучино. На душе вдруг резко потеплело, а губы невольно тронула улыбка. Федерико, подняв взгляд на Криштиану, улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Я так понимаю, ты не против того, что я похозяйничал у тебя на кухне? – скорее для галочки спросил итальянец, на что получил вполне ожидаемое:

\- Я только за, - Криштиану устроился на стуле, однако прежде чем начинать трапезу, он не мог не поинтересоваться, - Джо ещё не вставала?

\- Она уже уехала, - сообщил Бернардески, и португалец поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Что? Когда?

\- Где-то за полчаса до твоего пробуждения. Сказала, что не хочет мешать нам наслаждаться друг другом, - на последних словах Феде явно передразнил манеру речи Джорджины, чем вызвал у Криштиану короткий смешок. 

\- Так ты поговорил с ней? – осторожно спросил он. – Ты вчера сказал, что сможешь всё уладить относительно…

\- Того, что она застала нас трахающимися? – Криштиану поражался тому, насколько будничным голосом его сосед озвучивал подобные вещи. Но он был бы последним вруном, если бы сказал, что ему это не по нраву. В ответ он лишь кивнул. – Да, всё в порядке. По крайней мере, она пообещала держать рот на замке.

\- Что же ты такого сказал или сделал, что Джо пообещала хранить молчание?

\- Ну… Пришлось как следует её отжарить прямо на кухонном столе… - увидев, как взгляд Роналду наполняется шоком, Федерико засмеялся в голос, - шучу я, шучу, не волнуйся. Мы просто спокойно побеседовали, и хотя она была, мягко говоря, поражена, она всё же клятвенно пообещала не портить тебе карьеру и жизнь, в память о ваших отношениях. Да я бы и не стал с ней спать при любом раскладе.

\- Потому что она моя бывшая или потому что она женщина? – не преминул спросить португалец. Федерико картинно задумался на несколько мгновений. А потом поднялся со своего места и, перегнувшись через стол, аккуратно взял Криштиану за подбородок, смотря ему в глаза.

\- Потому что теперь я вообще не представляю, как можно спать с кем-то, кроме тебя, - договорив, он запечатал на губах Роналду короткий поцелуй.

\- Это значит, что теперь я, фактически, к тебе приговорён? – в голосе Криштиану зазвучали игривые нотки.

\- Если ты этого захочешь.

\- Кто я, чтобы отказывать тебе? – Феде улыбнулся, услышав знакомые слова. – Кроме того, ты пообещал позволить сделать с тобой всё, что мне будет угодно.

\- Если ты продолжишь так смотреть, тебе придётся начать прямо здесь и сейчас… - выдохнул итальянец, и Криштиану пришлось отстраниться. С большим сожалением. Он на короткий миг даже призадумался о том, а не положить ли разок болт на работу, но эта мысль была быстро послана далеко и надолго всё теми же совестью и чувством ответственности.

И всё же, в тренировочный центр Криштиану отправился в великолепном расположении духа – ведь вечером он снова увидит своё персональное наваждение в лице Феде, только на этот раз никаких отвлекающих и ограничивающих факторов не будет. Пока он не знал, куда приведут эти отношения, но был точно уверен: он хочет, чтобы они продолжались. Как, впрочем, и Федерико. И это было прекрасно.


End file.
